El inescrutable corazon de Liechtenstein
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Prusia y Hungría mancillaron el piano de Austria con su fogosidad, lo que le dio un abominable dolor de cabeza al austriaco junto con una terriblemente perturbadora idea a Suiza. Un problema incomparable al que Liechtenstein les planteará pronto a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**El inescrutable corazón de Liechtenstein**

**Summary: **_Prusia y Hungría mancillaron el piano de Austria con su fogosidad, lo que le dio un abominable dolor de cabeza al austriaco junto con una terriblemente perturbadora idea a Suiza. Un problema incomparable al que Liechtenstein les planteará pronto a todos._

**Disclaimer:** _Cada vez que alguien olvida mencionar que los personajes son de Himaruya, Suiza le dispara a alguien. ¡Y el muy cínico, además, luego les exige el precio de la munición gastada!_

* * *

La dos de la mañana de una clara noche en la cordillera de los Alpes.

Hay una lucecita saliendo de una ventana de una casa en Berna.

Dentro de la ventana se puede observar a un hombre rubio de ceño fruncido sentado frente a un piano con una taza de chocolate en las manos vistiendo un pijama rosado con encaje.

—...mmmmm... —susurra pensativo observando el gran instrumento negro y le da un sorbo al chocolate. "Bien. Físicamente aguanta sin duda y si le pusiéramos una cobija encima, SEGURO no se rayaría. Hay muchos materiales suaves", piensa.

Pasa la mano por encima del piano acariciando la tapa pulida y se sonroja inmediatamente quitando la mano de ahí, le da otro sorbo al chocolate.

—_Verdammt! Nein, nein..._ —se riñe a si mismo apretando los ojos—. ¡No pienses en eso! ¡No pienses en eso!

Trata de imaginarse la escena.

_"—Österreich, ¿has oído hablar del neopreno? ¿o de la espuma? la espuma es más barata. Es más... sólo por esto, cueste lo que cueste... quizás el neopreno podría funcionar. Yo lo compro. De hecho, si YO compro un piano, ¿podemos usarlo de cama? —preguntaría haciendo un esfuerzo._

—_No voy a dormir sobre un piano, no seas idiota —protestaría el Austriaco con su habitual forma literal de entender las cosas._

—_Yo no hablo de dormir precisamente... —susurraría rojo como un tomate._

_Austria le miraría, escrutándolo, de esa MANERA que le hace sentir INCOMODO, de ESA que dice "no puedes estar hablando en SERIO"._

—_Errr... es... yo... —bufaría un poco y bajaría la vista hasta verse las manos—, venga, sólo era una pregunta... —murmuraría—. Aunque no entiendo como es que estabas dispuesto a darme a mí con una fusta pero no a acostarte sobre un piano —añadiría al final tan bajito que muy probablemente no le oiría._

—_¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que cuesta un piano? —preguntaría seriamente, volviéndose a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo sin mirarle... seguramente tocar el piano._

—_Pues... —se lo pensaría un segundo y en realidad no tiene idea, pero da igual—, no tiene que ser ni siquiera uno nuev... —bufa irritado—, olvídalo... vale..., olvídalo._

—_Nein —sentenciaría cortándole, sin escucharle—. No es eso lo que quiero saber... ¿Tienes la más remota idea de para qué sirve un piano?_

—_No necesito que me des esa explicación, ya sé para qué sirve, ya te he oído dar toda esa explicación en demasiadas ocasiones. Es solo… —se encogería de hombros—. Es inevitable. Tu y el piano... Es como... —bufa de nuevo, sonrojándose y se cruza de brazos—, olvídalo, ya te lo he dicho._

_Austria se revolvería un poco en su sitio y seguiría tocando."_

Suiza deja la taza de chocolate sobre el piano con un posavasos y va a echarse agua en la cabeza, detestando el maldito instrumento.

Vuelve a sentarse en el banquillo tomando la taza de chocolate entre sus manos y golpeando la cabeza con la tapa de las teclas con frustración, imitando el tonillo de Austria en su cabeza "¿es que no sabes para que sirve un piano?"

—Claro que sé para que putas sirve un _verdammt_ piano... no soy idiota —protesta, hasta en su imaginación Austria es un indeseable, cuando Liechtenstein entra por detrás.

—_Bruder?_ ¿Estás bien?

—Solo… —sigue para si mismo, sin notar aun la voz de su hermana—. Es que si no se viera tan _VERDAMMT_ sexy en mi cabeza, desnudo sobre el p... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —grita al ver a la chica y da un salto hasta colgarse de la lámpara.

—_Bru-bruder?_ —repite ella y se frota los ojos con sueño.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no duermes? —pregunta él, temblando del susto aún, sonrojadísimo.

—He... he oído golpes y me he asustado —muestra la pistola.

—¿G-golpes? —los ojos como platos.

—_Ja... ja_ —balbucea insegura.

—¿Golpes de que tipo? —se levanta del banquillo.

—Como... golpes sordos en la madera. Como alguien golpeando una puerta o una mesa —explica.

—Ah... Es... yo... —vacila histérico el suizo y mira la tapa de las teclas, preguntándose si le ha pasado algo. La limpia con la manga del pijama, sacándole brillo—. _Nein, _no pasa nada, he sido yo —responde nervioso. Liechtenstein le mira hacerlo, en silencio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No te gusta el piano de _Österreich_?

—Claro que me gusta el piano de_ Österreich_ —sisea entre dientes—, ese es el _verdammt _problema.

—¿Por qué es un problema? Ahora está aquí en vez de en Berlín, a mi me gusta que esté aquí —sonríe.

—No hay ningún problema,... —murmura malhumorado—, vamos a dormir —y luego refunfuña cosas relativas al piano, y a Austria, y a las manos, y a la gente obsesiva.

Liechtenstein le sigue obedientemente.

—Quizás debería devolvérselo —se plantea el suizo.

—Pero si has dicho que te gusta, no lo entiendo —responde ella.

—Me quita el sueño, eso es lo que pasa... —refunfuña.

—Oh, pero no lo toca de noche... _nein_... lo siento —baja la cabeza sin saber si está diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido. La manía de los sajones de entenderlo todo de forma literal.

—_Nein_, claro que no lo toca de noche, ni va a tocarlo nunca en la _verdammt_ noche —protesta—. Ese es el problema.

—Pero si lo tocara de noche tampoco podrías dormir.

—Nunca he dicho que quiera dormir —agrega agresivo.

—Ah, _nein?_ —pregunta confundida.

—_Nein_ —se detiene en la puerta del cuarto de Liechtenstein y le señala adentro—. A dormir.

—No entiendo que es lo que pasa, _bruder_ —dice apenada deteniéndose en la puerta—. Me preocupa.

—No te preocupes y ve a dormir... a mi me preocupa que no duermas —razona con ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpa entrando a su cuarto.

—Perdona, Lili. No es tu culpa, nunca es tu culpa... —se disculpa él de regreso—. Siempre es culpa del... —bufa—... Ojala pudiera yo decir que es indeseable el cabrón.

—¿Ha hecho algo malo? —pregunta curiosa.

—Enloquecerme y ser un obsesivo.

—¿Cómo? —continua suavemente.

—Y traer ese piano aquí y tentarme con él —agrega—. Nadie puede poner un _verdammt _dedo sobre su piano. Ni sobre él ni sobre ningún otro —se cruza de brazos—. Dime, ¿qué podría pasarle? Te lo diré: nada. Nada de nada. Ya he visto la estructura de las patas —agrega ahora para si—, y con neopreno...

Liechtenstein sigue escuchándole sin interrumpir.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? —pregunta y el suizo se detiene, sonrojado.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunta y antes de que pueda siquiera contestar—. _NEEEEEIN... NEIN nein nein nein nein... nein._ Yo no quiero hacer nada, nada de nada —se sonroja más. Ella abre más los ojos.

—¿Entonces por que estás enojado?

—P-por... porque... —balbucea mirándola, la pequeña le sostiene la mirada—. Quizás estás... ¿de... de qué hablas? —pregunta apartando la vista.

—De ti... y de _Österreich..._ y del piano... y de lo que creo que quieres hacer pero no quieres hacer... —vacila pensándoselo. Él la mira con la boca abierta un instante, sonrojándose hasta límites insospechados.

—¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas! ¡A LA CAMA!

La chica le mira sin entender nada y luego se sube a su cama. Suiza se regresa a su cuarto, azotando la puerta, de pésimo humor, pensando que mañana en la mañana tendrá que disculparse con Liechtenstein.

—Aaaaaaargh... —protesta echándose en la cama.

* * *

Cualquier error en esta publicación es culpa de Aceite. Disculpen las molestias.


	2. Chapter 2

Liechtenstein se levanta de la cama y sienta al ordenador, buscando a Hungría. La morena se despierta con el sonido de un mensaje en el teléfono, medio zombie.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _Hallo, Ungarn._ Siento tener que despertarte tan temprano pero estoy preocupada y...

**Kaiserin de las sartenes dice:** Por qué estás preocupada?

**Kaiserin de las sartenes dice: **Mierda con _Porosorzág_ que se ha vuelto a meter a mi Messenger.

**Kaiserin de las sartenes **es ahora** YaoiGirl**

**YaoiGirl dice:** Por qué estás preocupada?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Mi _bruder..._ creo que no está bien.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Qué ha pasado?

Hungría se despereza un poco, sentándose en la cama.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Puedes hablar por teléfono? Si es por aquí me voy a quedar dormida...

Liechtenstein levanta la cabeza pensando en Suiza y su sueño ligero.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Aunque es muy tarde... Quizás Suiza se histerice...

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Bueno...

**YaoiGirl dice:** No, sigue aquí, no me duermo. Qué pasa con él?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Estaba... le he encontrado abajo, en el piano

Hungría flipa.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Haciendo... qué?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Creía que había pasado algo, estaba dándose golpes en la cabeza

**YaoiGirl dice:** Con el piano?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Contra el piano... _ja_

**YaoiGirl dice:** Y... has hablado con él?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _Ja..._

**YaoiGirl dice:** Y... ¿?

Hungría piensa "niña... es media noche, podrías por favor ser más elocuente"

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Estaba diciendo algo de que alguien se veía sexy y luego se asustó mucho cuando llegué

Hungría levanta las cejas y sonríe.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Oh... Creo que... creo que sé qué es... bueno, a ver, sigue contando. ¿Te ha dicho algo de _Ausztria_?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** ja! Le he preguntado si no le gustaba el piano y ha dicho que ese era el problema y luego ha dicho que el problema es que no puede dormir... y luego ha dicho que no quiere dormir.

Hungría suelta una risita.

**YaoiGirl dice:** _S__zerelem__..._ ¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté de por qué el piano está en tu casa?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Y luego ha dicho que le enloquecía... y que le tentaba con algo y... no lo entiendo.

"Si será cabrón" piensa Hungría.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _Ja..._ más o menos, pero es que quería hacer no sé qué con el piano, ha dicho algo del neopreno, pero yo creo _Österreich_ se enojaría mucho, siempre lo cuida mucho y todo eso, me dijo que nunca pusiera nada sobre él sin un posavasos.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Ya, ya... Lili. Es que... Bueno, _Svjác_…

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _Ja?_

**YaoiGirl dice:** No te parece sexy el piano?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** A... a mi? Sexy? Cómo?

**YaoiGirl dice:** Bueno… resulta que... Todo el mundo considera sexy el piano... sabes... EL piano... Y _Svjác_... bueno...

Hungría asiente entendiendo a Suiza y sus problemas.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Aja?

**YaoiGirl dice:** Debe parecerle más sexy aún, ya que bueno... él y _Ausztria_…

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Oh...

**YaoiGirl dice:** Creo que él quisiera tener sexo sobre el piano con _Ausztria_.

Liechtesntein levanta las cejas... bastante.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Perdona, quizás fui un poco bestia :s pero podría apostar a que ese es el problema.

Liechtenstein se tarda unos segundos en contestar.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Entiendo

**YaoiGirl dice:** _Svjác_ va a quedarse con las ganas.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Es... perdona, quizás no deberíamos hablar de esto siendo tu hermano.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _Nein, nein_... no pasa nada, ahora que lo entiendo me dejas más tranquila.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Crees que no haya forma de que pueda convencer a _Österreich_? Quizás si se lo pide...

**YaoiGirl dice:** Déjalo, ya se le pasará.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Mmmm no, no creo, honestamente. No sabes cuanto se enojo conmigo cuando _Poroszország__,_ por eso también se llevó el piano de Berlín y de hecho sigue enojado. _Ausztria_ no lo entiende, no entiende que sea sexy ni mucho menos... Seguro esta haciendo que _Svjác_ pase un mal rato con ello.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Oh... :(

**YaoiGirl dice:** Si... :(

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** por que iba a hacer eso a mi _bruder_?

**YaoiGirl dice:** _Svjác_... Debería olvidar la idea

**YaoiGirl dice:** Hacer qué?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Hacerle pasar un mal rato.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Ah, bueno… _Ausztria_ seguro no lo hace a posta.

Miente, la húngara porque realmente puede apostar…

**YaoiGirl dice:** Pero esas cosas pasan así a veces :( Espero que tu hermano se deshaga de la idea.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Oh... como puedo ayudarle a que se olvide de ello?

**YaoiGirl dice:** Claro que si acaso llegan a hacerlo sobre el piano... Lili TIENES que conseguir fotos.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Ayudarle? Tu? Creo que solo... _Ausztria_ puede...

**YaoiGirl dice:** No, quizás si... Buff... Tengo que pensar como, pero creo que solito tiene que hacerlo

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Quizás si yo le dijera a _Österreich_...

**YaoiGirl dice:** Si tu... No, no creo.

Hungría se ríe un poco.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Por qué no?

**YaoiGirl dice:** Qué vas a decirle?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Pues... que mi _bruder_ le quiere mucho y que no puede dormir y que lo pasa mal.

**YaoiGirl dice:** _Ausztria_ se burlaría de él y pensaría que te ha mandado... Y probablemente terminara llevándose el piano de ahí, aunque...

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** burlarse? ó.ò

**YaoiGirl dice:** Si lograras convencerle de que... No te ha enviado, serían espectaculares unas fotos de _Ausztria_ sobre el piano.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Fotos, esconderé una cámara en la lámpara como me enseñaste :)

**YaoiGirl dice:** Tendrías que... Decirle algo como que_ Svjác_ lo esta pasando mal... Pero no sabes por que, y que tiene que ver con el piano. Algo sutil. Y aun así no lo se...

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Oh... crees que eso funcionase?

**YaoiGirl dice:** No, no creo que funcione pero... Quizás ayude.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Pero tiene que ser así como te digo... Sutil, que NO sepa que hablaste con él, solo que estas preocupada.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Quizás... Más o menos como esta conversación que estamos teniendo

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Bien, yo hablaré con _Österreich_ :) _Danke, Ungarn_, disculpa por despertarte tan tarde.

**YaoiGirl dice:** No te apures.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Ah... Y no le digas que te he explicado NADA del piano. Vale?

**YaoiGirl dice:** No pasa nada por la hora :) puedes hablarme siempre que quieras.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _Ja... ja,_ bien :) _danke_ lo haré como tú dices.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Bien :) Buenas noches!

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Buenas noches!

**YaoiGirl **es ahora** YaoiGirl | Porosorzág como vuelvas a meterte en mi Messenger sabrás lo que es un golpe de sartén FUERTE**

Suiza siente una perturbación en el universo dando vueltas en la cama, ya suficientes problemas tiene. Hungría se acuesta de nuevo a dormir. Liechtenstein se va a dormir pensando en que va a decirle a Austria. Y Austria duerme muy tranquilo por que además Prusia no está en casa.

* * *

Y si Suiza cree que ya tiene suficientes problemas... no sabe lo que se le viene encima. ¿Qué auguran ustedes?


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Liechtenstein prepara galletas con mermelada para desayunar, se vuelve a su hermano

—_Bruder..._

—_Ja?_ —pregunta Suiza tenso.

—Lo de ayer noche... —empieza insegura, él la mira. Le devuelve la mirada con carita triste.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta tenso y algo ojeroso.

—Creo que ya sé que sucede y sé cómo puedo arreglarlo, no tienes que preocuparte —dice firmemente con esa vocecilla suya tan poco creíble.

—¿Qué... Qué es lo que crees que me pasa? —pregunta nervioso—. No vas a ayudarme.

—Yo querría hablar con _Österreich _—le pide.

—_Neeeein, nein!_ —pega con la mano en la mesa—. No sé qué es lo que te imagines que pasa, pero no... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Lili... _Danke,_ sé que estas preocupada, pero no hay razón para que lo estés, Ok?

Ella le mira tristemente medio asustada.

—Pero yo...

—Pe-perdóname... Por anoche, y por ahora, no debí gritarte —pide con los ojos cerrados—. No tienes que preocuparte, en serio —abre los ojos—. Estoy bien, en serio —intenta sonreír de esa forma tan terrorífica.

—No parece que estés bien, si le decimos a _Österreich_ que no lo estas, él hará algo para evitarlo —razona. Suiza se ríe, ahora sí.

—No creo que _Österreich_ haga NADA para evitarlo. De hecho él está causando esto. Pero no pasa nada —se levanta—. Esto es una estupidez, no merece siquiera que estemos hablando de ello.

—¿Pero por qué no querría hacer nada? Si te quiere y es tu mejor amigo... —baja la cabeza—. _Ungarn_ es mi mejor amiga, yo no querría que estuviera mal y trataría de evitar que lo estuviera si pasara... Quizás _Österreich_ no lo sabe.

—Sí lo sabe —replica—. Y no... No es mi mejor... —bufa y hace los ojos en blanco—. ¡Sí lo sabe! ¡Claro que lo sabe! Y él disfruta haciendo esto. Lo hace a posta. Debe haber traído el piano justo para eso —protesta. Liechtenstein le mira en silencio y luego suspira resignada.

—Como quieras, _bruder._ Yo solo decía... Lo siento. ¿Porqué iba ha hacerte daño a posta? —pregunta.

—No te disculpes, esto no es tu culpa... —protesta cruzando los brazos—. No es... Hacerme daño —valora. Ella baja la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento —susurra pidiendo disculpas por pedir disculpas demasiado.

—Es... Irritarme... Desquiciarme... —la mira.

—¿Por qué quiere irritarte y desquiciarte?

Suiza se sonroja.

—Al parecer... Le agrada de alguna manera —se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz—. Le hace gracia.

Ella le mira.

—Es un poco cruel que le agrade irritarte... ¿Por qué le hace gracia?

—Si lo supiera... —la mira de regreso y le sostiene la mirada unos instantes—. _Nein_... Tampoco es tan... —suspira. Ella parpadea.

—Quizás debería preguntarle.

—_Nein! Nein... Neineineinein... Nein!_

—¿Quieres hablar tu? —pregunta.

—_Nein_, Lili, de verdad —se sienta—. Todo está bien, esto es... En serio, ni siquiera es un problema. Es una situación entre _Österreich_ y yo, pero todo está bien. ¡Seguimos viéndonos y todo! Quizás venga él en un rato o vaya yo para allá. Es… una obsesión mía, un problema mío. Al final él no ha hecho realmente nada tan terrible y... Esto es mi culpa —rectifica.

Liechtenstein mira a su hermano dulcemente en silencio, un poquito abatida.

—Pero... tu le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Suiza abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja.

—Yo...Yo... _Nein..._ No veo que lo que yo... Piense tenga alguna relevancia en esto—carraspea. Liechtenstein le mira y luego desvía la vista.

—Lo... lo siento, yo... yo pensé... como siempre viene y todo eso. Entonces será mejor que no le diga nada — termina. Suiza bufa, de malas.

—_Mein gott!_ No he dicho que... No lo... Argh —protesta. Ella le mira sin entender, la mira de regreso, sonrojado—. No he dicho eso.

—¿Entonces? —presiona. Él sisea y suspira y bufa y demás sonidos, mientras se sonroja más.

—Le... Le...

Liechtenstein permanece en silencio.

—Le tengo algún... Algún tipo de... _Nein, nein..._ No lo odio ni... —se sonroja más—, ni mucho menos... Es... Yo le...

Ella permanece en silencio, que eso se le da de coña y es crispante.

—Le... Algún... Algún tipo de afecto... Natural, ¿sabes? Co... Como a un... Como a alguien conocido de... —la mira suplicante—. Es... _Österreich_ —concluye al final como si eso lo explicara todo.

Liechtenstein suspira.

—_Was?_ —pregunta el suizo.

—¿Cómo a mi? —pregunta ella. Él abre los ojos como platos de nuevo.

—Es diferente. Tú eres mi hermana.

—Bueno... ¿y él te quiere? —pregunta para tener claro que está entendiendo. Suiza se mira las manos.

—Él...

Liechtenstein le observa pacientemente.

—Err... pues... yo... quisiera suponer que... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Lo siento... —se disculpa otra vez. Suiza la mira y tiene esa cara de desolación que... aprieta los ojos y bufa.

—Quiero suponer que tampoco me odia. Y... bueno, algo, de alguna manera... algo debe... —se mueve incómodo, ella sigue observándole y él entra un poco en pánico—, yo qué sé, Liechtenstein. Eso tampoco creo que sea relevante.

La chica relaja los hombros y baja la cabeza.

—Solo quiero que estés bien... —confiesa y luego le sonríe.

—Estoy bien. No sé a qué viene todo esto. Estoy bien, sólo tuve una noche de insomnio.

—Está bien —asegura sonriendo otra vez.

—Deja de pensar en esto, ¿vale? Vamos a olvidarnos del tema por completo. Quizás quieras hacer dulces o algo mientras yo trabajo.

—Quisiera hablar con_ Ungarn_ —sonríe. Suiza asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien. Eso puede ayudarte a distraerte.

* * *

Es un capítulo muy corto y por eso estábamos pensando en capítulo doble para hoy. ¿Ustedes qué dicen?


	4. Chapter 4

Liechtenstein sonríe más y termina de recoger las cosas del desayuno mientras Suiza, con dolor de cabeza, se va al despacho a trabajar. Liechtenstein busca a Hungría en Messenger.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _Hallo!_ :)

**YaoiGirl dice:** _Helló!_ Ya estás más tranquila? has pensado lo de anoche?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** He hablado con mi _bruder._ Dice que lo olvide, que no es un problema, no quiere que hable con _Österreich._

**YaoiGirl dice:** Oh! pues... no me extraña. _Ausztria..._ no va a convencerlo.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Por qué no?

**YaoiGirl dice:** _Ausztria _es muy cuidadoso con el piano... y no entiende que sea sexy.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:**

**YaoiGirl dice:** Aunque... creo que _Ausztria_... bueno, no, es muy muy muy improbable.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice: **_was?_

**YaoiGirl dice:** pero si alguien tiene alguna oportunidad de hacerlo en el piano con él, es tu hermano.

**YaoiGirl dice:** es muuuuuuuy improbable, pero yo conozco a _Ausztria_, y tu hermano le gusta mucho.

Liechtenstein se queda pensando unos segundos y luego suspira.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Le he preguntado si se quieren... y no me lo... me ha dicho que no se odian.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Naaah... si se quieren, _szerelem_...

**YaoiGirl dice:** Yo creo que si se quieren, pero debe costarles trabajo... decirlo. Creo

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _Ungarn..._

Liechtenstein la interrumpe pensando en cambiar el tema.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Aja?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** tengo otro problema...

**YaoiGirl dice:** :S qué pasa?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Creo que... mi _bruder_ se enojaría mucho si lo supiera... querría decírselo pero... es muy complicado

**YaoiGirl dice:** ... me estás asustando

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** creo que me gusta un chico, _Ungarn _

Suelta Liechtenstein de golpe que para según qué es bestia como Suiza y Alemania.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Oh... :D eso no es un problema!

**YaoiGirl dice:** Quién te gusta? dime!

**YaoiGirl dice:** Lo conozco?

Liechtenstein se sonroja un poco.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _ja..._

**YaoiGirl dice:** Ohh! Dime! Dime!

Liechtenstein se incomoda.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Bueno... tú sabes que no salimos mucho de casa... y tampoco viene mucha gente a vernos... y no estoy segura en realidad...

**YaoiGirl dice:** aja?

Hungría levanta una ceja.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** yo... creo que... es que como últimamente viene tanto a casa y... yo no hablo con casi nadie más que contigo, con él y con mi _bruder_ yo...

Hungría flipa... FLIPA

**YaoiGirl dice:** oh...

**YaoiGirl dice:** Estás... estás hablando de...

**YaoiGirl dice:** Te gusta _Ausztria_?

Pregunta la húngara directamente, ligeramente aterrorizada.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** No estoy segura... pero... es que... él... siempre me está cuidando como mi _bruder_ y es... bueno, es amable conmigo, me enseñó a hacer _apfelstrudel_ y... yo...

Hungría carraspea.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Tranquila

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Crees que deba decírselo?

**YaoiGirl dice:** Vamos a ver, desde el principio... espera, espera... no... no, espera...

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Aja?

**YaoiGirl dice:** Te gusta... te... gusta? Es decir, te atrae... porque una cosa es que sea amable... yo también soy amable, y... creo que no tienes esa confusión.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** pues... _ja_, tú también eres amable y te quiero mucho, pero tu eres como mi _bruder_... a ambos os quiero mucho

**YaoiGirl dice:** Pero _Ausztria… _te parece atractivo? Tienes mariposas en el estómago cuando lo ves? O... es distinto?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** yo... no lo sé ó.ò solo... me siento bien pero... no es como tu o mi _bruder_

Hungríasuspira.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Bueno, no es algo malo lo que pasa...

**YaoiGirl dice: **_Ausztria_... está con tu hermano, y eso no va a cambiar... quizás es solo algo pasajero

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:**

**YaoiGirl dice:** Pero... buff... que complicado!

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** lo siento... quizás pueda... no lo sé, no sé que hacer

**YaoiGirl dice:** Quizás sí debas hablar con tu _bruder_ :) No creo que se enoje contigo y él seguramente puede ayudarte a sentirte mejor

**YaoiGirl dice:** No pidas perdón por eso! Es perfectamente normal, _Ausztria _es un hombre muy atractivo!

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Y si se enoja conmigo?

**YaoiGirl dice:** No va a enojarse contigo, por qué habría de hacerlo?

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Pues... no lo sé... él siempre me dice que no me acerque y...

**YaoiGirl dice:** Dice que no te acerques?

Hungría levanta las cejas.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** en el entrenamiento, dice que tengo que protegerme y que no me acerque a indeseables y siempre dice que él lo es...

**YaoiGirl dice:** Eso del entrenamiento, yo no se lo creo. Por dios, como va a decirte que es indeseable y luego a desear tener sexo con él en el piano!

**YaoiGirl dice:** Creo que deberías platicarlo con _Svjác_... Quizás le incomode un poco, pero es mejor que sepa a que no sepa...

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** Esta bien... Le diré a mi _bruder_

Liechtenstein suspira.

**YaoiGirl dice:** Bien! Tu tranquila, no pasa nada grave ni mucho menos... es solo.. algo que debes hablar con él.

Asegura Hungría mientras piensa que va a irle a contar a Austria de esto, por más enojado que siga con ella.

**Escriba su nombre Liechtenstein dice:** _Danke_ _Ungarn_, tú siempre me ayudas :)

**YaoiGirl dice:** Cuéntame cómo te fue :D

* * *

Y ahora sí se cuece la tragedia!


	5. Chapter 5

Hungría, después de dejar a Liechtenstein... y de pensárselo un poco más, baja a la sala a buscar a Austria que seguramente está tocando su nuevo y pequeño pianito.

Austria está tratando de ignorar el sonido embrutecido de su piano de pared mientras intenta componer.

—_Helló!_ —le saluda entrando a la sala, tratando de actuar lo más natural del mundo, pese a que aún se siente un poco culpable. Austria frunce el ceño reconociendo la voz de Hungría, pensando que todo esto es su culpa

—_Hallo_ —responde secamente.

—¿Vas a... Perdonarme algún día? —se cruza de brazos junto a él y trata de sonreírle.

—¿Va este... Desastre a sonar algún día como el _Bösendorfer_? —pregunta de vuelta.

—No creo —suspira—. Pero... jo. No me gusta cuando estás enojado —confiesa.

—Bien, algo me dice que este no es el momento en que debías pensar en eso —responde suavemente.

—Lo sé... pero no puedo regresar el tiempo, ¿sabes? —le mira—. Tengo algo que hablar contigo, por cierto.

—Estupendo —suelta con sarcasmo mientras empieza a tocar. Hungría le mira y luego sale del cuarto... vuelve después de unos minutos, con dos cafés, que pone en la mesita de la sala y vuelve a pararse junto a él mientras el austriaco sigue a lo suyo, sin hacerle caso.

Ella espera un poco a que deje de tocar algo que parece un poco más largo y en cuanto ve la oportunidad le pone una mano en el hombro.

—_Ausztria._

—_Was? _—pregunta aun un poco agresivo. Ella le quita la mano del hombro, levantando un poco las cejas, ligeramente sorprendida.

—Ya sé que sigues enojado, pero aun así creo que deberías escuchar lo que voy a contarte. Tiene que ver con... _Svjác_ y Liechtenstein.

—Quizás deberías decirle a _Schweiz_ y Liech... —empieza igual de tenso y luego mira a Hungría a la cara y suspira derrotado, dejando de tocar.

—_Danke_ —agradece Hungría en alemán y le sonríe muy levemente. Austria cierra la tapa de las teclas y alinea sus partituras.

—¿Y bien?

—Te traje café del que te gusta —sonríe un poquito más—, con dos de azúcar, como te gusta.

—_Danke_ —agradece yendo a la mesita donde los ha dejado.

—Bien... —se sienta al otro lado de donde está el. Austria toma un sorbo de su café, probándolo, Hungría siempre ha hecho buen café... si no fuera por que cometió sacrilegio mancillando su piano.

—Tuve una... interesante platica con Liechtenstein hoy —le mira y hace una pausa—. ¿Te gusta el café?

—Aja... —asiente—. ¿Qué he hecho esta vez? —pregunta asumiendo que por supuesto Suiza ha hecho alguna de sus... Histericidades por su culpa y Liechtenstein se ha preocupado y ha ido ha hablar con Hungría.

—Pues ella... —carraspea—. Es algo complicado.

Austria levanta las cejas sin seguir el hilo. No recuerda haber hecho nada raro contra Liechtenstein que pudiera histerizar al helvético.

—De hecho _Svjác_ aun no sabe... Y Liechtenstein no sabe he estoy hablando contigo —le mira a los ojos. Él la mira también. ¿Suiza no sabe? Entonces quizás esta presuponiendo, quizás no tiene que ver con él.

—En teoría, Liechtenstein va a hablar con _Svjác_, pero consideré que quizás... Dado lo que ha pasado en el pasado era bueno que tú lo supieras en caso de que _Svjác_ se ponga histérico.

—Lo que... Histérico —repite en voz alta tratando de entender o de adivinar.

—Espera, mejor te cuento —lo mira—. Liechtenstein... ¿Has convivido mucho con ella?

Austria la escruta con la mirada.

—He... Lo normal. Ayer toqué para ella mientras _Schweiz_ acababa con un asunto de los bancos. Ahora que el_ bösendorfer_ está en _Bern,_ parecía complacida —explica. Ella asiente.

—Es que... Bueno, la niña aparentemente ha desarrollado un... Gusto especial...

El austriaco remueve un poco su café.

—¿Aja?

—Dice que le gustas, _kedves_ —responde con voz suave.

—No me digas que también tiene fantasías de esas con el pia... —empieza sarcásticamente, la mira serio y se detiene. La húngara le sostiene la mirada—. ¿Disculpa? —pregunta pensando que no debe haber entendido bien.

—Sí, lo entendiste bien. Dice que cree que le... Gustas. Que no es lo mismo que con _Svjác_ o conmigo.

Austria sigue mirándola fijamente. Eso es un problema. Va a ser un problema. No, va a ser un PROBLEMA.

—Bueno, es evidente que le gusto. Toqué para ella y está mal que yo lo diga pero salió especialmente sublime y la música... —Austria tratando de bloquear el asunto.

—_Ausztria_... No —niega con la cabeza—. No. Estoy hablando de sentirse atraída por ti.

El moreno se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—_Mein gott in himmel..._

—Lo sé... —le responde Hungría suavemente—. No sé cómo va a reaccionar _Svjác_, pero creo que deberías hablar con él.

—_Schweiz_... —repite pensándolo y cada vez más seguro de que va a ser un PROBLEMA PROBLEMA.

—Se supone que yo no te lo he dicho, lo digo por ella —agrega.

—_Mein gott in himmel_ —repite pensando en cómo puede haber pasado esto y sin tener ni idea de cómo resolverlo. Imaginando a Suiza echándole la culpa de todo y encerrándose de nuevo para siempre jamás.

—¿Crees que _Svjác_...? —empieza la morena lentamente.

—Creo que _Schweiz_ —sentencia afirmativamente sin tener ni la más remota idea de que plantea, pero seguro que hará CUALQUIER COSA que cualquiera pueda llegar a imaginarse.

—Oh... —valora—. Tienes que hablar con él.

—_Ja,_ la diferencia entre tener que y conseguir que... —valora.

—Pero... No pueden dejarse de hablar —le escruta con la mirada—. ¡No vas a dejarlo ir así como así! ¡Has algo! —le riñe. Austria sigue frotándose los ojos.

—_Nein_, no voy a dejarlo así como así —concede.

—Bien. Si... Si necesitas que te ayude en algo o quieres hablar o... Lo que sea —le mira seria.

—Tengo... Necesito pensar bien en esto, es muy delicado —le responde cada vez más agobiado.

—Lo imagino. Solo no te tomes demasiado tiempo. Creo que _Svjác_, entre más tiempo tenga... —se encoge de hombros. El de las gafas sigue dándole vueltas.

—Y luego está... Voy a tener que hablar con ella también.

—Es probable que tengas que hablar con ella, pero eso es lo de menos. Yo ya hablé un poquito con ella, si quieres puedo ayudarte, somos amigas —sonríe—. Lo que me preocupa mas eres tu... y _Svjác._

—Todo depende de cómo se tome esto _Schweiz_ —concluye. "Y las variables son hacer un melodrama espantoso o a una tragedia épica" añade para si mismo.

—Planteémonos que se lo toma mal... muy mal... —le mira—, aun así, debe haber una forma de que entienda, y... bueno, tu le quieres, él te quiere... y la niña solo tiene algo que debe ser pasajero.

—Es pronto para sacar conclusiones —sentencia un poco incómodo al respecto de quien quiere a quien—. Quizás... quizás deba volver al piano.

Hungría asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—_Danke_ por el café —sentencia levantándose con el cerebro saturado, ella asiente.

—¿Necesitas algo más?—se levanta también.

—_Nein_

—Bien —Hungría se da la media vuelta y sale de la sala, agobiada.

* * *

Y todos nos preguntamos... ¿Qué va a decir el pequeño y dulce Suiza?

(por cierto, los reviews siempre vienen bien... ahem, solo un recordatorio...)


	6. Chapter 6

Liechtenstein golpea suavemente la puerta del despacho de su hermano.

—Adelante —Se escucha la voz de Suiza, mientras levanta la cabeza y mira a la puerta, ella la abre y entra tímidamente.

—_Bru... Bruder..._

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta él con la bocina del teléfono en la mano.

—¿Tienes unos minutos? —pide. Suiza se hace para atrás mientras sentado en la silla del escritorio, alejándose del mismo

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es otra vez el asunto del piano?

—¿Estás...? — empieza a preguntar en casi un susurro incomoda—. _Nein..._

—Está bien, no te preocupes... pasa —insiste el suizo, se recarga en la silla y la mira—. Pasa Lili... ¿Va todo bien?

Ella entra y se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio, con la cabeza gacha. Suiza frunce más el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que... Contarte una cosa —empieza tímidamente, sin mirarle, balanceando los pies nerviosa.

—¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —pregunta valorando que es extraño que lo interrumpa para esto y poniéndose tenso—. ¿Contarme qué?

—_Nein, nein!_ Yo estoy bien —trata de calmarle, levantando la cabeza, preocupada. El helvético tamborilea los dedos en el escritorio, mirándola preocupado y esperando a que hable.

—Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enojar —pide asustadilla.

—¿E-Enojarme? ¿Con quién? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Contigo?

Ella aparta los ojos y balancea los pies otra vez, sin contestar.

—Liechtenstein... —Suiza se pone de pie y camina hacia ella, sentándose junto y tomándole la mano—. Tú no puedes hacer nada que realmente me enoje... —trata de tranquilizarla. La chica levanta la vista y le mira.

—Yo...

—_Ja?_ —la invita a seguir, empezando a impacientarse, a tensarse de más y a imaginarse cuanta cosa pudo haber pasado... suponiendo que esto va hacia el piano y a que ha hablado con Austria.

—Tengo un problema —explica—. Creo que me gusta... Una persona —dice finalmente sonrojándose. Suiza levanta las cejas, GENUINAMENTE sorprendido.

—Oh —carraspea—. Eso es... inesperado —se mueve en su asiento, sonrojado.

Ella le mira.

—Y... — vuelve a empezar él, tragando saliva y pasando dos mil quinientas ideas por su cabeza—, ¿cómo es que...? y... ¿Te... te gusta como de... gustarte? ¿Te gusta como en pasar tiempo con él y así?

—_Ja..._ —confiesa en un susurro, Suiza carraspea más aún.

—Pero... pero... pero...

Ella le mira de nuevo, avergonzada.

—Es... bueno, a mi me gusta mucha gente. Me gusta... me gusta pasar tiempo con... _England,_ por ejemplo —la mira—. O contigo... pero, estás hablando de eso, ¿verdad? —pregunta Suiza negándose a creer que a su hermanita... su pequeña y dulce Liechtenstein pueda GUSTARLE alguien. Toma nota mental de tocar el tema con Austria.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que no, a mi me gusta pasar tiempo contigo o con _Ungarn_... Pero no es igual

—O-OK... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. En... tiendo...

La chica vuelve a bajar la cabeza sonrojándose otra vez mientras balancea los pies. El helvético se queda en silencio unos segundos, pensando... hasta que se le ocurre la pregunta adecuada.

—Y bueno... ¿quién? —pregunta escrutándola con la mirada.

Liechtenstein se sonroja mas, abriendo los ojos y susurrándolo tan bajito que no debe haberlo oído ni ella.

—¿Perdón?

Ella traga saliva con la cabeza gacha, pasándolo realmente mal.

—_Ö-Österreich_ —susurra con un hilillo de voz, otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa con _Österreich_? —pregunta de inmediato, descolocado, pensando que está cambiando el tema.

—Yo... Lo siento —se disculpa como siempre.

—_Nein,_ espera... ¿quién es quién te gusta? —pregunta de nuevo, empezando a alterarse, por algo que ni siquiera acaba por entender qué es.

Ella le vuelve a mirar suplicante esperando que haga la conexión en su cerebro y no le obligue a repetirlo.

—_M... Mein... mein gott in..._ —se le seca la boca—. ¿Te... te gusta... es... _Öst... _él? ¿ÉL?

—Yo... Es muy amable conmigo y siempre me cuida casi tanto como tú y viene más a casa últimamente y...

Suiza se lleva las manos a la cara, intentando procesar y luego la mira, serio... MUY muy serio.

—¿Te... Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—_Bitteschön_ _bruder_, no te enojes —suplica—. ¿Ha... Hacerme algo? —pregunta confundida.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —repite, empezando a perderla—... te ha puesto un solo dedo enc... —le dan ganas de vomitar con la idea.

—_Nein! Nein!_ Siempre es muy amable, ayer tocó para mí —explica suavemente y seguramente en el peor momento posible y con las peores palabras posibles.

El cerebro de Suiza entra en shock. Ella le mira preocupada.

—_Bru... Bruder?_

—¿A-Ayer... ayer tocó... te... te tocó? —la mira con ojos desorbitados.

—El piano, mientras estabas acabando la contabilidad, toco a Tchaikovsky para mí, yo se lo pedí —explica. Suiza recuerda que uno respira para no morir.

—Espera... esp... espera...

Liechtenstein le mira en silencio, obediente. Suiza hace una pausa, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Él... te gusta.

Ella se sonroja otra vez y asiente suavemente mientras piensa que si le hiciera este interrogatorio a él, le daría algo.

—Pero... pero no te ha... no te ha hecho nada, ¿verdad? No te ha tocado, no te ha insinuado, no te ha besa... —se calla.

Liechtenstein niega con la cabeza a eso. Suiza suspira un poco, aliviado por una parte.

—¿Y-Y cómo es que…? ¿Qué ha hecho él...? ¿Por... por qué te gusta? Es un cabrón indeseable. Él no puede... ¡No debería! —protesta.

—Es... Es... —vuelve a incomodarse—. Es amable conmigo y... Me ayuda ha hacer algunas cosas y... Habla muy bien y toca muy bien el piano y... —explica ella balbuceando, sin mirarle—. Lo siento —agrega al final. Suiza se lleva las manos a la cara, sonrojándose un poco, incómodo.

—Es un cabrón, egocéntrico, inútil y cobarde, que no... ¡No debería gustarte! —protesta.

Liechtenstein solloza ahogadamente con eso. Suiza la mira con cara de pánico, como si hubiera visto un muerto.

—¿L... Lili? ¿Liech... Liechtenstein...?

—Yo... Lo siento... Sabía que ibas a enojarte —responde frotándose los ojos secándose las lagrimas—. Lo siento... Lo siento…

—_Nein... nein! Neineinein! Nein... no llores_ —pide histérico mientras ella sigue sollozando, muy avergonzada—. Es... —con un nudo en la garganta—... esto no es tu culpa. _Bitte,_ no llores. Es mi culpa, por traerle aquí y es su culpa por venir y... —confusión.

—Lo siento... —Sentencia sorbiéndose los mocos. Suiza se lleva las manos a la cabeza, sin tener idea de cómo va a resolver esto.

—¡No me pidas disculpas! _Bitte... bitte,_ no llores —le pone las manos sobre los hombros—... tu eres lo más importante para mí y yo no debí... no sé qué hice yo... o qué mierda hizo él para hacerte esto pero... —la abraza con incomodidad. Ella se deja abrazar, sorprendida.

Suiza la suelta como dos segundos después, Liechtenstein solloza otra vez sin saber qué hacer.

—Vamos... vamos a... vamos a resolver esto —la mira con el ceño fruncido—, tu y yo. Como siempre —la mira a la cara y se le vuelve a hacer un nudo en la garganta, frunce más el ceño—. Vamos a resolver esto. _Österreich_ no volverá a venir aquí y tú no lo pasarás mal.

—_Nein!_ —pide muy triste y asustada—. _Bitteschön, bitteschön._

—_Nein?_ ¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que te está haciendo! Esto... esto es su culpa. ¡SU CULPA! ¿Qué hizo para...? —se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Voy a matarlo —declara después de unos segundos.

—_Nein!_ —vuelve a suplicar tomándole de la mano—. _Bi... Bitteschon_ —pide empezando a llorar otra vez.

Suiza la mira, sin tener ni la más mínima idea, por primera vez, de qué coño hacer.

—No llores, _bitte_.

Liechtenstein se sorbe los mocos de nuevo.

—Necesito... necesito pensar —sentencia el suizo negando con la cabeza. Ella le mira no muy convencida, sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose la nariz—. He... he sido muy descuidado —agrega cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento —vuelve a disculparse ella poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Reviews, reviews... ahem.


	7. Chapter 7

Suena el teléfono de Austria y él, que ha pasado las últimas horas al piano, tocando por inercia mientras pensaba, lo recupera distraídamente de su bolsillo y descuelga sin mirar.

—_Hallo_?

Suiza se queda callado unos instantes. Austria parpadea al no recibir respuesta e insiste un poco más.

—_Guten tag?_

—_Österreich_... —saluda al otro lado una voz seria—. Soy _Schweiz_

Austria se tensa de golpe y se atraganta un poco, tosiendo para ocultarlo.

—_Hallo_ —responde en el tono más tranquilo que puede lograr... que es bastante. El helvético respira al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Crees que pueda ir a tu casa?

—Creo que... —mira a la casa pensando en Alemania y en Hungría y en Italia—. Creo que puedo invitarte a un café en una cafetería —responde.

—Una cafetería... —valora—. No quiero hablar esto en una cafetería —responde frío y tenso.

—Está bien, ven a _Berlin_ —cede a la primera sin ganas de oponerse, porque ni siquiera esperaba que le llamara en realidad—. No puedo prometer que no haya interrupciones pero...

—Bien... no tardo —responde y cuelga sin esperar respuesta. Austria se queda mirando unos instantes el teléfono y luego suspira... se levanta y se va al cuarto de Hungría.

Suiza se pone el saco, se cuelga el arma y sube, tocando la puerta del cuarto de Liechtenstein.

* * *

Demasiadas historias actualizándose a la vez, de ahí la tardanza. Sean pacientes, que esto ya está escrito...

¿Creen que mate a Austria? ¿O el austriaco logrará evadir los prroblemas de manera magistral (como siempre)? Los reviews no cuestan!


	8. Chapter 8

Austria abre la puerta cuando Hungría le ha cedido el paso, se detiene en el linde.

—_Ungarn_...

Ella se levanta, preocupada.

—_Si?_

—Va a venir _Schweiz_ —responde sin rodeos—. Quieres llevarte a _Deustchland_ y a _Italien_ a dar una vuelta un par de horas —comenta en la formula de pregunta pero el tono de afirmación.

—Pero... —levanta las cejas y se le acerca—, ¿hablaste con él? Es... estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede aquí por si...

Austria se lo piensa. REALMENTE se lo piensa y niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que es mejor que no, ya es toda una sorpresa que haya dicho que quiere venir.

Ella le mira con preocupación.

—Está bien, pero... si pasa algo. No vamos a ir lejos.

—Quedarás perdonada si haces esto por mí —suelta tratando de convencerla. La húngara niega con la cabeza y le sonríe un poco, de lado.

—... no me sirve de nada que me perdones, si _Svjác _te arranca la cabeza, _kedves_.

Austria se da la vuelta para salir.

—Y a pesar de todo confío en que no lo hará.

—Yo también... —susurra viéndolo salir y empezando a guardar las cosas en su bolso para sacar de ahí a Alemania y a Italia.

* * *

_Cada vez son más cortos los capítulos... pero no se preocupen, ya llegarán los largos._


	9. Chapter 9

Suiza toca la puerta del cuarto de Liechtenstein, ella está tirada en la cama, abrazada a una almohada, sollozando en silencio y haciendo aun un poco de drama... muy discreto.

El helvético abre la puerta del cuarto.

—Lili...

La chica se da la vuelta con pánico, tratando de limpiarse los ojos y los mocos con la manga de su camiseta, rápidamente. Suiza suspira al verla.

—_Bitte,_ no llores —pide acercándose a la cama y sentándose.

—Lo... lo siento —se disculpa de nuevo mientras acaba de secarse los ojos.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada Lili... —la mira—. Me preocupas, pero... voy a hacer que todo esté bien.

Ella le mira preocupada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? _bitte,_ no le hagas daño a él... —suplica. El suizo niega con la cabeza.

—¿Tanto te importa _Österreich_?

A Liechtenstein le sube un regusto amargo del estomago.

—No solo es por él... —susurra y Suiza le hace un cariño en la cara.

—No voy a hacerle daño... —asegura y ella asiente con la cabeza—. Voy a salir un rato, Lili... ¿crees que estés bien sin mí? ¿Tienes tus armas?

La chica asiente con la cabeza otra vez.

—Bien... —Suiza se levanta, con el ceño fruncido y camina a la puerta—. Si necesitas algo, llámame. Estaré aquí en seguida —se despide saliendo por la puerta. Liechtenstein suspira volviendo a echarse en la cama... pensando en como ha podido pasar esto.

* * *

Seriedad en aumento.


	10. Chapter 10

Suiza llega a Berlín justo a tiempo para ver alejarse el coche de Alemania. Sin hacer NINGÚN caso más allá de ver como se aleja el coche, camina a la puerta y toca el timbre.

Austria, que está haciendo café en la cocina, baja el fuego y sale al recibidor y mira por la mirilla, con la mano en el pomo, suspira un segundo y abre.

—_Hallo._

Suiza le sostiene la mirada unos segundos.

—¿Puedo pasar?

El moreno da un paso para atrás y abre la puerta un poco más. Suiza pasa, con pasos nerviosos como siempre, entrando hasta el recibidor y deteniéndose ahí, de espaldas a Austria, moviéndose un poco en su lugar.

—Hay... un problema.

Austria cierra la puerta lentamente.

—¿Quieres café? —ofrece empezando a ir a la sala.

—_Nein_ —contesta tajante, siguiéndole.

—Bien, permíteme —pide dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sirve la cafetera e igualmente pone dos tazas en la bandeja con la leche y el azúcar, vuelve a la sala dejándolo en la mesilla y sentándose en la butaca.

—Tengo un problema —repite Suiza mirándole una vez ha entrado en la sala. El moreno vierte un poco de café en una taza, empezando a preparárselo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta como si no lo supiera. El rubio le mira hacer... y le entran unas terribles ganas de ahorcarlo o matarlo o al menos darle un golpe, porque él está teniendo un ENORME problema y Austria está...

—_Verdammt!_ ¡Deja de hacerte el café y mírame!

Austria se detiene un segundo, aun sin mirarle, suspira un poco exasperado y finalmente cede y levanta la vista.

—Liechtenstein... —resume el helvético como si eso lo explicara todo—. Y... está llorando, en su cuarto y... es tu culpa —reclama con poca convicción.

El pianista levanta las cejas por eso, sin decir nada. Dejando que siga.

—Y... Y no sé cómo resolverlo —agrega Suiza—. Tú le... tú... —le señala con un dedo y camina unos pasos hacia él—. Hace tiempo que no tenía tantas ganas de dispararte en la cabeza —concluye.

—Lo sé —dice suavemente, pero firme.

Suiza le sostiene la mirada, escrutándole. Austria se la sostiene también, sin decir nada. Finalmente el rubio cambia de expresión y le mira desconsolado.

—_Gott sei_ _danke_, yo sí sé qué hacer —sentencia el moreno volviendo al café. Suiza parpadea varias veces, mirándole.

—_Was_? —pregunta el suizo en un susurro, descolocado. Le mira unos segundos.

—Otra cosa, por supuesto, es que las medidas te parezcan adecuadas... y ya no hablemos de que aceptes que te preste mi ayuda —sigue mientras echa dos terrones de azúcar en el café y empieza a remover con parsimonia.

—V-Voy a matarte si… —empieza y Austria le vuelve a sostener la mirada sin hacer el menor ademán de ponerse en guardia—. _Mein gott!_ —protesta sin ademán de hacer nada para matarle.

El moreno se vuelve al café, mezclándolo y dejando a Suiza hablar o gritar o hacer lo que quiera.

—¿Podrías dejar tu acto de diversión y concentrarte en lo importante? —protesta.

—Estoy concentrado —afirma sin parar con el café.

—_Bitteschon..._ —pide derrotado. Austria le mira y Suiza bufa—. Estoy aquí... ¿No?

—_Ja_ —asiente.

—Estoy aquí y evidentemente no planeo matarte. Y no tengo idea de como pasó ni de como resolverlo.

—Un clavo saca otro clavo —sentencia como respuesta a ambas cuestiones, el rubio parpadea.

—Pero...—Suiza se sienta y Austria le mira—. ¿Cómo pasó? Y... Y tú... ¡TÚ! ¿Qué hiciste?

El moreno inclina la cabeza mirándole por encima de las gafas. El rubio bufa, frustrado.

—Nunca… Nunca debí... ella es... —balbucea.

—El problema es que no sale de casa —sentencia Austria cortándole. Suiza parpadea.

—¡Sí sale! ¡Y el problema no es ella! ¡Eres TÚ! y tus palabras... Y tu pelo... Y las gafas... Y el _verdammt_ piano!

El de las gafas cierra los ojos, sonrojándose un poquito con eso... tratando de concentrarse y de mantener la compostura.

—Te has metido poco a poco en la cabeza de todos y ella... —sigue el helvético sin notar nada—. ¡Ella es una niña!

—Evidentemente, ella está dejando de serlo —responde el austriaco suavemente.

—Esto... Tenía que pasar algún día. Y me ha dicho que le gustaba alguien pero nunca pensé que... —se queda si aire—... Que... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Y qué esperabas que sucediera? —le riñe un poco—. ¿A cuanta gente más conoce?, dime. ¿A cuanta gente más trata? tienes suerte de no sea contigo con quien le ha pasado esto —reflexiona. Suiza abre la boca.

—¿Conmigo?

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Seguro has oído hablar sobre el complejo de Electra... no es como que ella tenga muchas más opciones.

Suiza entra más en pánico ahora.

—Pero... Pero yo solo intento...

—_Ja_, conozco tus métodos, tus causas y tus motivos. Pero tienen consecuencias —sentencia el austriaco.

—Esto... Esto no puede... yo... No puede ser mi culpa.

—No he dicho que sea tu culpa. No podía preverse y yo esperaba que para cuando sucediera ya... se hubiera resuelto esta situación y no llegara a ser un problema —explica el moreno tratando de confortarle un poco cosa INCREIBLEMENTE RARA.

—¿Ya se hubiera resuelto qué? —el rubio bufa un poco, relajándose imperceptiblemente sin notario él mismo.

—Vuestro encierro —explica Austria.

—Pero... —empieza Suiza de nuevo y se calla.

—Vamos a hacer dos cosas —sentencia.

—¡Yo no quiero hacerle daño! ¡Estaba llorando!

—Lo sé —repite pacientemente. Suiza se recarga en el asiento soltando el aire.

—Yo pensé en...

—¿Aja? —el moreno decide escucharle primero. El helvético se sonroja.

—Es igual, habla.

—_Nein, bitte,_ es tu hermana. ¿En qué pensaste? —pregunta Austria amablemente.

—En venir aquí... —murmura el rubio.

—Esa también es mi idea —responde consciente de que en realidad no es la de Suiza—. La primera medida creo que debe basarse en que tú vengas aquí en vez de que yo vaya allá —explica.

—Le dije que no volverías y se ha echado a llorar —explica.

—Yo no he dicho que no vaya a volver nunca... solo... bastante menos. Y... seguramente es bastante inevitable que lo pase un poco mal al principio —le advierte. Suiza se lleva las manos a la cara.

—¿Cómo mierda paso esto? Es tu culpa —protesta apretando los ojos, por decir algo. Austria le ignora.

—Pero para evitar que llore en la medida de lo posible, vas a tener que hacer algo tú... y te lo digo muy seriamente —empieza. El suizo le mira, escuchándole—. Tienes que dejar que haga amigos, que se interese por más personas que se interese por alguien más, _mein gott_ —ordena.

—Pero lo dices como si no hablara con nadie más... ¡Yo no la tengo ahí amarrada!

—_Nein,_ pero ella no sabe hacerlo, tienes que ayudarla —explica.

—¿A-Ayudarla? ¿Yo? —Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Ella es tu hermana, es tu responsabilidad —le recuerda el austriaco.

—Yo no... yo no se hacer eso... ¡Que salga contigo! —propone sin pensar en lo que dice. Austria le mira unos instantes en silencio.

—Voy a pretender que no acabas de decir esa estupidez.

—Yo no quería... Decirlo. Sabes a lo que... —Suiza se sonroja.

—Dile que invite a algunas personas a la casa... que haga una fiesta —propone.

—¿En... Casa? —abre los ojos como platos y levanta las cejas.

—No puedes organizar una fiesta en casa de alguien más —expone.

—Yo pasé por esa edad y no necesite hacer esas cosas —protesta. Austria se apoya en el sillón.

—Tú... de alguna manera misteriosa tenías amigos de tu edad.

—Ella tiene... —se cruza de brazos—. Estabas tú, dando lata. Ella tiene a _Ungarn._

—Es obvio que no es suficiente, que no es lo mismo y que no funciona así, pero no tienes por que estar de acuerdo ahora mismo —concede. Suiza bufa.

—Supongo que suena lógico lo que me estas diciendo— concede el helvético y Austria asiente con la cabeza ligeramente—. Así que probablemente —aprieta los ojos—. _Verdammt_, ¿cómo puedes gustarle? ¡No deberías! ¡Ya se lo he dicho! He pensado, inicialmente que habían hecho... Que la... _Mein gott in himmel!_ ¡Le he hablado del piano! —protesta asustado.

Austria se masajea las sienes pensando algo como "y como esperabas que no llorara, so bruto".

—Le... Eso debe haber... —Suiza se lleva las manos a la cara—. El piano... _Verdammt!_

—No creo que eso este mal —responde Austria sin saber de qué habla.

—Ahora ella tendrá la misma fantasía —se lamenta el suizo, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose.

—_Mein gott_ con el _verdammt_ piano —protesta Austria al entenderlo, sonrojándose un poquito también.

—¡Y contigo! —protesta el rubio de nuevo—. _Verdammt! _¡Lo detesto! No me deja dormir —confiesa.

—Sinceramente, me parece que habría sido... —el moreno se detiene y le mira.

—Es decir... —le mira de reojo, sonrojado—. No vale nada de lo que diga ahora... Estoy... —cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el de las gafas cambiando el tono, con absoluta intención mirándole fijamente. Y hay que decir que esta es la vez en que nadie ha estado más cerca de conseguir que Austria ceda. Es una de esas maneras en las que no esta diciendo "dime por que te gusta" si no "convénceme".

—¿Por que qué? —pregunta.

—¿Cuál es la motivación? ¿Por qué el piano? —sigue en el mismo tono.

—Porque... Porque el piano es perfecto. Eres perfecto en el piano, es terriblemente erótico... Las manos y tu... Desnudo ahí encima es... Creo que podría morirme solo de verlo —confiesa con los ojos cerrados de una santa vez, mas sonrojado que nunca. Austria lo valora en silencio, incomodándose de forma visible.

—¿Y tiene que ser... Sobre la tapa? —pregunta.

—¿Y que quieres que sea? ¿Sobre las teclas? —pregunta sin mirarlo—. Si no puedes valorarlo siquiera sobre la tapa... _Mein gott_...

—Evidentemente sobre las teclas es peor —sentencia tratando de no imaginarlo— pero puede ser junto, en el suelo... O debajo... O en la banqueta...

—Es... Entiendo que no quieras. Entiendo. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso todo el tiempo, ¿vale? —murmura—. Es tu culpa. Tú y tu pelo y tus manos y lo... —bufa—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Es que no podría —asegura negando con la cabeza, después de realmente habérselo planteado—. No podría, lo acepto, son ligeramente maniático —Austria usando eufemismos para su puñetera obsesión insana—. No podría concentrarme.

—Lo sé —le mira de reojo—. Quizás... Quizás pueda olvidarme de ello. O... Si lo forráramos con algo. _Nein_? ¿Con una franela encima? ¿Neopreno? —niega con la cabeza—. _Nein_, para que estés igualmente pesando en el piano y no en… —se sonroja más. Austria sonríe un poco más y niega con la cabeza.

—Liechtenstein... Y tú pensando en neopreno —se burla un poquito.

—Cállate —protesta sonrojándose más—. ¡Es tu culpa!

Austria se ríe un poco más.

—No me dejes a solas con ella por una temporada, _bitte_ —pide mirándole. Suiza suspira.

—Bien. Voy a... no va a pasar, lo prometo. Procura no tocarle el piano —responde sin pensar en el doble sentido.

—El vals del príncipe azul —responde negando con la cabeza y sonriendo en plan "como no me di cuenta" Suiza sonríe.

—Bueno, ella no es culpable de caer en tus... Seducciones —sonríe un poco.

—Al parecer es algo común. Debe ser cosa del agua de los Alpes —se burla, el helvético hace los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no... Si serás... Ni te sientas tanto.

—Bueno, al menos a ella... Supongo, le dejaste claro cual es la situación y cuales son sus opciones —Austria le mira—. No diste rienda a su esperanza diciéndole que no debería sentirme tanto.

—¿Perdón? —Suiza levanta las cejas—. ¿Sus... Opciones?

—Sé que ella ya lo sabe, pero algo me dice que eres capaz —explica el moreno.

—¿Capaz de qué? —el rubio le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—De decirle que no me quieres y hacerle creer que tiene alguna posibilidad —aclara.

—Yo le... —recuerda la platica del piano—. Eso... Pasó antes.

—Sé que lo sabe, no me malinterpretes, es una chica lista pero en su sit... —se detiene.

—Antes... Me pregunto que si te quería —se sonroja—. Antes, cuando el piano.

Austria suspira.

—Y tu la sacaste de su error una vez te confesó la verdad, por supuesto —advierte el moreno muy muy serio en plan "como no lo hayas hecho te asesino."

—Yo... —cierra los ojos para pensar—. Yo le dije que no debías gustarle y que eras... No creo que crea que tiene oportunidad, pero no... Lo que dices de nosotros...

—_Mein gott in himmel!_ ¡Y como quieres que no llore! —protesta—. ¡Podría pensar que la consideras una amenaza o algo así!

—Le he dicho que eras un carbón indeseable, no creo que crea que...—se calla—. _Was?_

—Excelente, genio —le riñe y frunce el ceño.

—¿Y qué querías que le dijera? ¿Que eres mío y de nadie más? —cruza los brazos.

—Dime, ¿qué piensas tú si te digo que ella es idiota, llorona y exasperantemente insegura? —pregunta seriamente.

—¡Que no es verdad! ¡No hables así de ella! —le fulmina.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te hace pensar que qué tú le digas que soy un cabrón va a convencerla?

—¡Que lo eres! —se cruza de brazos.

—No importa si lo soy o no, lo que importa es lo que ella crea. Y piensa, además, que tú si puedes enojarte conmigo y defenderla, pero ella no puede defenderse de ti —añade. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? _Verdammt!_ —protesta.

—Quiero que le digas la verdad... Pero suavemente —responde.

—¿C-Cuál verdad? Yo no pued... —frunce el ceño—. ¿Suavemente? _Mein gott_... No sé como hacer eso.

—Actúa como si tú estuvieras en su situación, como si yo también te gustara a ti... —suelta cínico—. Apuesto a que no te será tan difícil.

Suiza se sonroja.

—_Nein_... Como vas a... _Nein_, yo no querría que me explicaran —confiesa.

—Seguramente se sentirá mejor si le dices que la comprendes que si le dices que lo que hace esta mal... Aunque lo esté.

—Vale —responde apretando los ojos.

—Apuesto también a que sabes como funciona esto y que tan fácil... O más bien difícil es evitarlo. Aun cuando quieres evitarlo con todas tus fuerzas —Austria dando tiros al aire.

—Pero... _Nein_...—Suiza se sonroja más—. _Verdammt_

—¿Aja? —pregunta.

—Quizás podrías dejar de apostar... —se cruza de brazos. El moreno sonríe—. _Verdammt_... Parece que sabes perfectamente bien lo que dices. ¿Te ha pasado? —pregunta sonrojado. Austria aparta la mirada incomodándose un poco.

—No exactamente —responde al final.

—Ah, ¿verdad? Es gracioso cuando me lo haces a mi, pero cuando el...—Suiza le fulmina.

—O sí... Pero solo momentos realmente puntuales —confiesa el austriaco.

—¿Cuáles, en concreto?

—Cuando la ira... La ira puede realmente cegar a un hombre —explica.

—Yo lo sé. Pero la pregunta es ¿cuándo has estado tan enojado? —le mira. Austria le mira también y sonríe.

—Hay individuos molestos.

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿Los hay? ¿Cómo quién?

—Como yo —sonríe aun más.

—Yo conozco a... —lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. _Ja._ Y cínicos.

—Como_ Frankreich_ —confiesa un poco más incómodo, apartando la vista. El helvético se sorprende un poco y desvía la mirada. Carraspea.

—_France..._ Es todo un tema que no vamos a discutir...

Austria se encoge de hombros.

—Tú preguntaste, _liebe._

—Es... —le mira— estos son otros tiempos. Y estos tiempos funcionan mejor. Antes te hubiera matado por lo de hoy. O al menos hubiera sacado la pistola... —Suiza se encoge de hombros, baja el tono y niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos—. Me estoy volviendo demasiado suave.

* * *

Anda! Austria hace las cosas demasiado bien cuando se le da la gana... ¿tu qué opinas?


	11. Chapter 11

El escueto "ring-ring" de un teléfono interrumpe los pensamientos de Suiza. En automático, saca su teléfono movil y se lo lleva al oído sin mirar quién es.

—_Hallo_?

—_Ah, hello, Switzerland. I'm England_.

—Oh! _England_ —levanta las cejas y mira a Austria de reojo, quien levanta las cejas también acercándose a él sin levantarse

—Quería pedirte… la información sobre los préstamos y los balances de economía de los que hablamos el otro día…

—Ah, sí, están casi listos. Trabajé en ello en la madrugada, porque no podía dormir.

—Oh, _wonderful_ —sonríe—. ¿Hubo algún problema? —pregunta preocupado.

—Hubooo... yes.

—Oh... ¿quieres contármelo?

—¿Con... contártelo? —mira a Austria de reojo y traga saliva—, ¿te interesa que te lo cuente? Es algo... delicado.

—Pues si quieres... —vacila y Austria toma eso como una petición de que le deje hablar en la intimidad, así que se levanta. Suiza le mira porque no ha pensado ni donde tiene la cabeza, en general la gente no está interesada en sus historias personales.

—Eh... pues... es que —carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo, bajando el tono de voz—, sabes que _Liechtenstein_...

—Aja...

Suiza suspira.

—¿Estás seguro de que te interesa mi vida privada?

—Pues... Yes, puedo oírte cordialmente y tratar de ayudarte a buscar una solución a tu problema de forma desinteresada siempre que quieras confiármelo... —vacila Inglaterra.

—¿Por? —carraspea porque por alguna razón quiere contárselo, pero... no confía del todo.

—Pues... Supongo que esperare que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo si lo requiero.

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Desde luego —es que Suiza más allá de Austria, no suele tener amigos así que no entiende del todo como funcionan. Carraspea.

—Eh... —Inglaterra vacila porque no está acostumbrado a tratar con gente como Sheldon Cooper y no está seguro de si es en serio o se está burlando o qué ocurre.

—Verás, es que... ha sido una situación trágica, no sé si algún día has estado en un caso así.

—¿Aja? —se acomoda en su despacho.

—_Liechtenstein_, mi pequeña y dulce e inocente _Liechtenstein_...

—Aja… —Inglaterra empieza a temerse lo que le va a decir.

—Ella... ella... —carraspea—, tu sabes que _Österreich_ es un cabrón y... ha...

—A... ja... —vacila.

—Ha... Él... mi pequeña dulce y tierna hermanita tiene una especie de... ridícula infatuación...

—Oh... aja?

—Es culpa de _Österreich_, por cínico —suelta volviendo a enfadarse.

—Oh... ¡ya entiendo a qué te refieres! —responde—. Me pasó algo similar.

—¿EN SERIO?

—_Yes_... también fue un drama, aunque ya hace tiempo de eso y debo decir que logré arreglarlo fácilmente.

—¿Con quién te pasó eso? ¿Con _France_? —pregunta sintiéndose terriblemente aliviado de repente.

—Yes... —susurra mordiéndose el labio por estar haciendo esto.

—Ohh. ¿Y qué hicieron? —se sienta en el sillón poniéndole toda su atención, e Inglaterra acaba de conseguirse a Suiza como amigo.

—Pues verás... me pasó con _Canada_, si sabes de quién hablo, ¿verdad? Cuando _America_ y él eran más pequeños —empieza a inventarse.

—_Canada_.. ¿es el hermano de _America_, verdad?

—Yes. Well... el caso es que yo... _well_, _America_ siempre fue un niño un poco movido y captaba mucho de mi tiempo y atención, mientras que _Canada_ siempre fue muy discreto respetuoso y callado, así que yo... _well_, digamos que tendí a desatenderle un poquito y cuando me quise dar cuenta, tú ya conoces a _France_.

Suiza se mueve en su lugar, incómodo, sabiendo de lo que habla.

—Son un par de cabrones... Austria dice que él no ha hecho nada, pero por dios!

—_Of course_! El caso es que yo lo que hice fue hacer que _Canada_ pasara más tiempo con sus hermanos, ¿sabes? Con _America, Seychelles, Australia_ _and India_. Al jugar todos juntos, a _Canada_ se le pasó su encandilamiento y encontró nuevas... _well, hobbies_, como los deportes de invierno y... —vacila pensando "esas otras cosas que también le gustan de las que no tengo ni idea y Francia me matará si se entera de que no las sé"

—Ohhhh... Una idea similar a la que yo tengo.

—¿Si? ¿Cuál es tu idea? Yo estaba pensando que de hecho no vale en el caso de _Liechtenstein_, ya que ella no tiene hermanos...

—Yo soy su hermano. Pensaba ir a casa con ella y regresar a nuestra tranquila y apacible vida en la que nadie nos molestaba y no molestábamos a nadie.

—Oh... ¿entonces planeas dejar de ver a _Austria_? —pregunta confundido.

—Si es necesario, yes... Aunque _Österreich_ dice que no es la mejor opción... —suspira —, honestamente no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer.

—Quizás... ¿Y si _Canada_ hablara con _Liechtenstein_? quizás él podría ayudarla, ya que pasó por algo parecido... —propone Inglaterra de la nada.

—¿Crees que Canadá pueda ayudarle?

—Pues no lo sé, quizás... I mean... no perdemos nada por intentarlo y es una solución un poco menos radical que la tuya, la cual siempre estás a tiempo de poner en práctica.

—¿Qué va a decirle? _Österreich_ no es un depravado sexual como France, ¿no crees que podría pervertirla más?

—Pero estoy hablando de _Canada_, no de _France_... Él no va a pervertirla, es un caballero respetuoso y no se parece en nada a _France_ —replica un poco picado ahora, mama gallina.

—Tengo que pensarlo.

—Está bien, no te sientas presionado, solo es una idea —concede.

—Quizás no sea una idea mala del todo, si él logró superar a France.

—Sería fácil. Os podría invitar a cenar una noche a mi casa, con Canadá para hablarlo con calma y de manera civilizada.

—_England_, yo agradezco mucho esta invitación, pero no quisiera...

—¿Aja?

—No quisera ofenderte, pero no voy a sentarme a la mesa a discutir las cosas de Liechtenstein con tanta gente.

—_Of course not_! —se ríe—. Solo seria _Canada_, no planeaba invitar a _America_ por muy hermano de Canadá que sea...Si el problema es por eso —pensando que se refiere a Austria—. Podéis venir solo tú y Liechtenstein y cenaremos los cuatro.

Suiza vacila.

—De hecho, estas cosas creo que es mejor tratarlas con discreción, será menos violento para _Liechtenstein_ —añade el inglés.

—Aun así... Me interesaría que fuera _Österreich_.

—_Well_, en ese caso podría proponerle a... —se sonroja—. France, por un simple hecho homologo de simetría, no por otra cosa, ya que fue el otro implicado —se apresura a añadir nerviosito. Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Claro —carraspea frunciendo el ceño un poco y vacilando.

—_Well_... _OK_. Quieres... preguntarle a Austria y me dices algo o quedamos ya para... —se detiene.

—Quedamos el lunes.

—_Wonderful_! —sonríe—. Porque aun tengo que hablar con _Canada_. Tengo que dejarte ya, _Switzerland_, acaba de entrarme otra llamada del primer ministro.

—_Thank you, England. Good afternoon!_

—_See you_ —se despide colgando.

* * *

Aceite es un poquito desastre pero Agua siempre viene al rescate.

Todos, todos, debemos agradecer mucho a Agua. *abrazo* Te queremos Agua!


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Cómo van las cosas con _Svájc_? —pregunta Hungría inclinando la cabeza.

—No sé cómo vamos a resolver lo de _Liechtenstein_... a eso vamos a _London_ mañana —explica el austriaco mirándola de reojo.

—¿Se enfadó mucho? Ni siquiera me... no me había puesto a pensar en eso.

—Yo estoy intentando ignorarlo desde entonces —asegura asintiendo con la cabeza—. Conseguí que se calmara de momento, pero...

—Pero... sigue histérico y a punto de matarte. ¿Qué van a hacer en _London_?

Asiente.

—Estará ahí _Canada_, al parecer le sucedió lo mismo que a _Liechtenstein_ pero con _Frankreich_... Él va a hablar con ella y a explicarle como lo resolvió.

—¿Sabes que _Liechtenstein_ me hizo un montón de preguntas incómodas sobre ti? —pregunta con cierta sonrisilla maliciosa. Austria levanta las cejas.

—Sé que probablemente sería más feliz sin saberlo.

—Estoy segura... claro que no ayudan todas las fotos de ti desnudo con las que contamos... y mucho menos los videos —se ríe.

—Voy a tener que obligarte a quitar las cámaras del cuarto de _Schweiz_, al menos a las que ella tenga acceso.

Hungría se encoge de hombros.

—Asumo que _Svájc_ no tiene idea de esas cámaras...

—Si _Schweiz_ supiera de ellas, no volverías a hablar con _Liechtenstein_ nunca más.

—Y tú no volverías a acostarte con él... nunca más.

—A no ser que fuera yo tremendamente hábil, ni siquiera volvería a hablar con él nunca más —le mira fijamente.

—Vale, vale... créeme, que no quiero en absoluto terminar tu relación con él —le sostiene la mirada cuando le suena el teléfono al austriaco. Contesta tan tranquilo al ver que es Suiza.

—_Hallo_?

—_Hallo. Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft_ al habla.

—Mmmm... no me suena —contesta Austria completamente serio.

—_Österreich_? —vacila.

—Ja, soy yo —sigue serio.

—Habla _Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft._

—Discúlpeme, le digo que no sé quien es —sigue y se le escapa una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber quién soy? ¡Soy _Schweiz_, idiota!

—Oiga, ¿a qué viene esas confianzas insultándome por teléfono? Si le digo que no sé quién es, es que no sé quién es.

Suiza parpadea al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Österreich_?

Austria se descojona sin poder evitarlo, Hungría le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—_Hallo? Österreich_? —sigue Suiza al otro lado del teléfono con el ceño fruncido

—Pues usted sabrá a quién está llamando, _herr_... dejé de repetir mi nombre, _bitte_ —sigue lo más serio que puede.

—Soy yo, _Österreich_, _Schweiz_! Tu vecino.

—No recuerdo a ningún vecino llamado _Schweiz_ —Austria le guiña un ojo a Hungría, ella se ríe bajito

—¿Cómo no vas a recordarme? ¡Colindo contigo al oeste!

—Al oeste... solo recuerdo a _Deutschland_, _Italien_ y Liechtenstein al oeste —sigue fingiendo pensar.

—_Österreich_, por Dios! ¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo!

—Quizás si sólo me dijera que es lo que quiere... —propone en tono de negocios.

—¡Quiero ponerme de acuerdo contigo sobre mañana!

—Lo lamento, mañana tengo el día ocupado, pero puedo darle hora para una cita pasado mañana.

—_Was_? ¡Pero has quedado de ir a _London_ conmigo!

—Exactamente, voy a ir a _London_... ¿cómo sabe usted eso?

—¡Porque vas a ir a _London_ conmigo, animal!

—Voy a tener que pedirle que deje de insultarme, bitteschön.

—_Österreich_, soy yo... _Schweiz_! —insiste una vez más el pobrecito suizo, incapaz de reconocer una broma. Austria suspira—. ¿Estás jugando?

—Espera... creo que si me suena, un tipo huraño, antisocial, paranoico de gatillo fácil que no quiere ni oír hablar de la unión europea.

El helvético gruñe un poco.

—No soy un paranoico... —protesta.

—Ah, creo que ya empiezo a acordarme... coincidimos en la última junta mundial, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡No solo coincidimos en la última junta mundial!

—Ah... _nein_? —inocentemente, mientras toma un poco de café mirando a Hungría de reojo.

—_Nein_! ¡Por dios, deja de estar jugando! ¡Claro que me conoces, somos amigos! —sin pensar.

—Oh, somos amigos... eso es más que vecino, _herr_.

Se sonroja.

—Deja de llamarme así. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

Se ríe otra vez y el helvético frunce el ceño.

—Somos a... migos y vecinos y eres una peste y una molestia inútil e impuntual y quiero recordarte que mañana paso por ti!

—¿Sabe? Sí recuerdo vagamente haber tenido un amigo llamado _Schweiz_... en alguna época remota de mi vida

Suiza se queda callado unos segundos.

—¿Y después?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—_Nein_. Podría asegurar que actualmente no tengo ningún... amigo llamado así.

—Pero que quieres... Verdammt, _Österreich_! ¿Qué quieres que te llame, enemigo? ¿Pesadilla?

—¿Enemigo? ¿Alguien NEUTRAL tiene enemigos?

—_Nein_! Pero... ¿Pero de qué vas?

Austria se ríe.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te han dado veneno o algo?

El moreno suspira.

—Oh... ¡Ya sé lo que quieres!

El austríaco se detiene de lo que iba a decir esperando.

—¿Lo sabes?

—¡No voy a decir que somos pareja o amantes o algo así! —sentencia muy contento por haberlo descubierto.

Austria levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco.

—_Gott sei danke_ —se burla Austria.

—_G-Gott sei danke_?

—Pues menos mal que no vas a decirlo.

—P... ¿M-Menos mal? —nervioso, empezando a notar lo que ha dicho.

—Ja, si llegas a decirlo...

—Ja?

—No lo sé, creo que habría sido incómodo, ¿no te parece? ¿o tú te sientes cómodo diciendo esas cosas?

—Yo,,. N-Nein. ¡Yo no digo esas cosas! ¡Porque no las pienso! ¡Porque no me pasan!

—A mi me ha parecido oírlo claramente y créeme cuando te digo que tengo un oído excelente. Quizás quieras explicarme sobre qué querías decir exactamente —propone el cínico.

—¿Qué... Qué quería decir? Yo no quería decir nada. Quería explicarte que yo... Yo no soy tu vecino y yo...

—Aja?

—¡Tú me has dicho que no sabías! —chilla.

—Eso era evidentemente una broma.

Suiza traga saliva.

—Pues... Pues lo otro también.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado, te he preguntado qué querías decir.

—¿Qué quería decir cuándo? —muuuuy nervioso.

—Cuando has dicho que somos pareja o amantes, por supuesto —sentencia tan tranquilo.

—Y-Yo no he dicho que seamos... A... —se queda sin aire— mantes.

—Ya te he dicho que lo he oído perfectamente. ¿Ahora me llamas mentiroso? —un poco ofendido.

—_N-Nein_... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Entonces en qué quedamos?

—Yo solo quería ponerme de acuerdo en la hora —avergonzado.

—¿Y por qué has dicho eso otro?

—¡Pensé que querías que dijera lo que somos!

—¿Lo somos?

Hungría mira a Austria y le sonríe maliciosa

—_N-Nein_?

—Eso te estoy preguntando a ti —Austria le sonríe a ella también.

—Y-Yo... Yo creo que..

—Está bien, piénsatelo y mañana a las siete me lo dices —responde tensándose un poco.

—¿M-Mañana? Tengo que pasar antes por ti, a... A las cinco.

—Bien, pues a las cinco me lo dices.

Suiza traga saliva.

—Piensa en ello esta noche —se despide Austria sonriendo con malicia y Suiza no va a dormir.

—¿Qué te van a decir a las cinco?

—Mmmmmm —finge pensárselo—, seguramente se sonrojará, carraspeará algunas veces, balbuceará algo y acabará asegurando que me detesta desde lo más profundo de su corazón —le sonríe.

—¿Y lo que querrá decir?

Le sonríe más ampliamente y se sonroja un poquito.

—Ohhhh... ¿Que está perdidamente enamorado? —sigue la húngara, Austria se sonroja más carraspeando un poco.

—No creo que tanto como eso.

—¿Tú no lo estás?

—No estamos hablando de mi —responde apartando la vista, pero sonriendo un poco.

—Uoooh! _Herr_ _Österreich_ está enamoradoooo —canturrea.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y te avergüenza admitirlo además. ¿Por qué te avergüenza? Venga, ¡no es como que nunca te haya visto enamorado!

—_Ungarn_, ¿qué tienes? ¿quince años? —la riñe.

—Tú tienes catorce al parecer y no puedes admitir que estás enamorado de _Svájc_ —le sonríe, tomándole del brazo

—_Schweiz_... _Schweiz_ me agrada, es cierto. Siempre lo ha hecho, pero esas son palabras mayores, creo yo —responde. Hungría levanta las cejas y le mira a los ojos.

—Es decir, ¿no estás enamorado de él?

—Lo que yo esté es algo que solo me concierne a mí, sobre todo por la vulnerabilidad que eso conlleva.

Le aprieta el brazo un poquito.

—¿Crees que te hace vulnerable decirme que estás enamorado de él?

—Nein, lo que me hace vulnerable es estarlo.

—Y lo estas.

—Y por supuesto, admitirlo implica profundizar aun mas en hipotético estado peligroso.

—Hipotético... Si serás ridículo. Sé que lo estás, no te haría daño decírselo —toma un sorbo de café.

—Por eso le he pedido que me lo diga en persona —sonríe enigmáticamente mirándola.

—¡Que él te lo diga! ¡Yo hablo de ti!

—Evidentemente planeo responderle y ya ahora sé el que, pero él es el fuerte, tengo que protegerme.

—Él nunca jamás te ha lastimado, ¿o sí? —le mira de reojo sonriendito.

—Por supuesto que lo ha hecho, mucho más de lo que parece ser consciente.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta interesada dejando de sonreír.

—No todas las heridas sangran, _Ungarn_.

—Yo lo sé... ¿Cuándo te ha lastimado? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos o al menos buscándole la mirada.

—Cuando se fue... y cada una de las veces que no volvió.

Le sonríe de lado y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo estoy segura de que él te extraño tanto como tú a él.

Austria sonríe un poco melancólicamente y sacude la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua para quitarle importancia.

—Venga... Que ahora todo está bien y lo haces sufrir —sonríe soltándole el brazo—, y estás enamorado de él aunque acepto que no quieras admitirlo.

La mira de reojo y sonríe un poco, levantándose.

—Guten natch , _Ungarn_.

—Buenas noches... _Ausztria_? —levanta la vista y le mira. Él la mira escuchándola.

—Si algún día te hace algo... Te pone un dedo encima o... Algo así... —le sonríe.

—Le daré las gracias a Dios, creeme —se rie—. Deberías ver el circo que tengo que hacer cada vez solo para que me bese.

Hungría se ríe sinceramente.

—Mis vídeos dicen, que al final lo logras... —sonríe más—. _Köszönöm_.

—_Bitte_ —levanta las cejas sonriendo un poquito orgulloso.

—Buenas noches.

Asiente con la cabeza y se va.

* * *

Esto va leeeento, leeeento por culpa de Aceeeeeite.


	13. Chapter 13

Suena el timbre de casa de Inglaterra y Francia lo ignora mientras el inglés ni lo oye, siquiera. De hecho intensifica el beso en plan "no! no! _bloody_ despertador! ahora no! ahora no!"

Francia le haría más caso a un mosquito, muy feliz como siempre de que el inglés intensifique y como está comprobado que pueden estar así hoooooooras, el timbre sigue sonando.

—Mmmmmmm—protesta Francia unos diez minutos más tarde cuando ya están alternando teléfono con timbres. Inglaterra quiere darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Francia se separa apretando los ojos.

—_Sorry_, permíteme... tengo que ir a asesinar a alguien... ya vengo —pide Inglaterra saliendo de debajo suyo. El francés se aparta igual de crispado, girándose y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Inglaterra se mete a buscar al armario y toma lo primero que pilla, que es una chaqueta de Francia que antes ha escondido, poniéndosela corriendo, bajando para abrirle la puerta a Canadá.

Francia le mira, se sienta en la cama, tomando el reloj y viendo la hora. Se relaja al ver que ni puede ser Auiza y Austria. Toma la bata de Inglaterra y baja a la sala con ella abierta.

Canadá, al ver a Inglaterra con esa chaqueta, pero sin pantalones, levanta una ceja teniendo un receso a la infancia... No hace falta decir que cuando ve a Francia aun es peor.

—Pero _what the hell_ haces aquí? ¡No tenías que venir hoy! —esta exclamando Inglaterra para cuando aparece el francés.

—_Wha-what_? Pero si tú me dijiste... —vacila el canadiense cuando Francia llega por la espalda de Inglaterra, poniéndole las dos manos en la cintura.

—_Canada_, _cher_... Allô... —le saluda por encima del hombro del inglés.

—¿Cuándo te dije que yo que vinieras? ¡Por la reina! —y da un salto al notar las manos de Francia—. _Wait_... _Canada_? —pregunta mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo por encima de su hombro. El canadiense asiente.

—Claro que _Canada_ —protesta el francés apretándole de la cintura con más fuerza.

—Pues yo como quieres que lo sepa —protesta Inglaterra dejando pasar la chico pero sin prestarle atención y Canadá entra tímidamente.

—¡Pues tu le invitaste! —le suelta y baja el tono de voz—. Siempre haciéndole lo mismo... —le riñe.

—¡Eso no prueba nada! —Inglaterra de vuelve a Francia discutiéndole... Canadá sigue con su regresión infantil al verles.

—¿Qué es lo que no prueba? Tú siempre estás confundiéndole y olvidándole —le recrimina cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pues no prueba que sea _Canada_ realmente! —sigue el británico mientras Canadá echa de menos a Estados Unidos a su lado diciendo "eh, mira lo que pasa si echo las castañas al fuego sin cortar JAJAJAJA" suspira con resignación por la pobre estampa de la familia feliz.

—¿Cómo es que YO si lo reconozco, eh? Oh... Ya lo sé... ¡Es que yo soy MUCHO mejor que tú! —indica Francia con el ceño fruncido (y le falto indicar "mejor padre que tu", pero ya era demasiado)

—¡Tú no eres mucho mejor que yo! ¡Tú eres un idiota!

—¿Yo soy un idiota? ¡Al menos se reconocer a mis colonias! —le pica el pecho.

—¡Ellos son gemelos! ¡Por la reina! —protesta acercándosele.

—Aun así, YO sí los distingo, tú siempre estas demasiado enfocado en uno de los dos como para prestar atención en las sutilezas.

—¡Para ti es muy fácil! ¡Tú nunca tuviste que cuidarlos a los dos!

—Tu tampoco hubieras tenido que hacerlo de no haberme quitado al que ni siquiera reconoces —le mira a los ojos, acercándose más a él aun.

—Además, ¿cómo sé que tú no confundes también a _America_ con él pero nunca lo dices porque _America_ es muy fácil de reconocer? —gesticula con los brazos acercándose también, Canadá se pone a ver los resultados del hockey en el teletexto esperando a que acaben.

—_Canada_ es igual de fácil de reconocer, _mon dieu_, es el mejor vestido de ambos para empezar, no como tú que eres un hortera ¡y enseñaste a _Amerique_ a mal vestirse! —vuelve a picarle el pecho y ahora están a un par de centímetros.

—¡Yo no soy un hortera! Tú eres un pomposo exagerado extravagante y lo contrario de elegante —Inglaterra cierra los ojos. Francia se ríe.

Inglaterra le mira con la boca abierta sin entender qué le hace gracia.

—Me parece además que tienes un grave daño cerebral, entre otras cosas... —indica volviendo a picarle el pecho, con el ceño fruncido—. Tú eres el que usa esos horribles chalecos de rombos

—¡Y tú el que usa esas chillonas prendas raras! ¡Mira! Ni siquiera sabes abrocharte la bata —le señala la Tour Eiffel y se sonroja... descuido que Francia aprovecha para besarle e Inglaterra le devuelve el beso por supuestísimo, abrazándole del cuello incluso.

Francia sonríe cerrando los ojos, satisfecho con el resultado de la discusión, bajándole totalmente la tensión sexual... En cuanto está tranquilo, el británico empieza a seguir besándole como se estaban besando antes de que Canadá interrumpiera.

Después de un rato de no oír gritos, Canadá vuelve y carraspea. Cuando Francia escucha el carraspeo intensifica un poco más el beso sonriendo malévolo.

—Ehm... Disculpad... —trata de interrumpir Canadá mientras Inglaterra se debate entre el bien y el mal.

Francia sigue en ello un poco más, abrazándole de la cintura y asegurando se de que este bien sujeto y pegado a él... Y hace por detenerse de manera realmente pobre.

—No que me importe que ahora estéis juntos y tal, de hecho es realmente awesome, pero va a venir _Suisse_ y... —vacila Canadá.

Inglaterra se sonroja hasta las orejas abriendo los ojos como platos, mira a Francia un segundo y luego le empuja saliendo corriendo.

Francia cierra los ojos y suspira, esperando el empujón incluso antes de que se lo dé, así que al menos no se cae, trastabillando un poco hacia atrás pero logrando recuperar el equilibrio

Canadá mira a Inglaterra irse corriendo y luego a Francia con cara de "_Pardon_" él le sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, _mon petit_... ahora bajará ya vestido y sonrojado y se sentará al otro lado del sillón, un poco histérico, pero no pasa nada —se acerca a él y le da sus dos besos, abrazándole del cuello.

Canadá sonríe un poco abrazándole de vuelta.

—_Comment ça_ _va_, _mon petit_? —pregunta sonriendo en el abrazo.

—_Bien_, he conseguido arreglar casi todo mi trabajo esta mañana, aunque aún no he llamado a _mon frére_... ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Yo... estoy perfectamente bien —le acaricia la mejilla con un dedo —, ¿qué necsitas contarle a _Amerique_?

—Pues no es que necesite, él quería saber si esto... _tú et l'Angleterre_...

—Ah, oui, oui, eso... No tienes que decirle nada especial, sólo... bueno.

Canadá suspira.

—Me sabe mal porque estaba ilusionado con _Angleterre_. Hasta le invitó a la comicon.

Francia se muerde el labio e inclina la cabeza.

—Ciertamente yo no esperaba que las cosas evolucionaran de esta forma.

—Pero bueno, si tú estás feliz y _Angleterre_ también, es lo importante —le sonríe.

—Pero me sabe mal por el _garçón_, ¿sabes? Realmente no quiero que sienta que le estoy robando algo ni nada, yo era el primero en promover esa relación.

—Lo sé, lo sé... De hecho, te pediría que fueseis suaves con él, pero ya sé que lo harás —asiente.

—Seguro lo seremos —le abraza de la cintura y lo empieza a dirigir a la cocina—, tengo que pensar un plan. Quizás podríamos emparejarlo con alguien más... ¿alguna idea?

—Pues... Con alguien más... —se lo piensa mientras le sigue—. Se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo, pero así un especial interés...

—No me digas que sólo por _Angleterre_.

—Es que todos creíamos que estaba prácticamente hecho —Canadá le mira y se encoge de hombros.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, _Cher_, pero... es que non, las cosas están en este momento en otro punto, sea como sea.

—Es que acuérdate, no hace ni un mes, estaban en Washington, en el hospital con _mon frére _cuidándole por la úlcera.

—Yo lo sé, pero... _Canada_, es que no puedo prometerle en lo absoluto que... bueno, es que las cosas son distintas ahora. Cuando Washington y la úlcera, _Angleterre_ _et moi_ no estábamos como ahora.

—En fin... —suspira otra vez—. Solo me parece muy raro.

Francia se muerde el labio.

—¿Y qué piensas realmente? —pregunta serio, mirándole a la cara.

—Pues no lo sé, ese cambio repentino de la noche a la mañana... Pensaba que quizás _mon frére _le ofendió o quizás tú le hiciste algo, no tengo ni idea.

—¿Yo le hice algo?

—Algo bueno. Algo que le llevó a confiar en ti y darte una oportunidad.

Francia se incomoda mirando al suelo, porque eso suena a que Francia toda la vida ha querido una oportunidad y nunca la ha tenido porque Inglaterra no confía en él. Canadá le mira también incomodillo.

—O... No lo sé, solo digo... Es que no puede haberse enamorado de ti de golpe por nada, quiero decir, siempre lo ha estado, ¿no? De hecho, hasta parecía que últimamente lo estaba menos con lo de _mon frére _pero... ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora de pronto?

Francia aprieta los ojos con toda esa declaración, porque no le gusta en absoluto nada de todo lo que implica. Que se enamorara de golpe, que últimamente lo estuviera menos... y el terror de pensar en qué es lo que ha cambiado de golpe.

Especialmente porque él mismo se pregunta esas cosas, además de que le gusta pensar que sí que ha estado enamorado de él toda la vida y que, en efecto, toda la maldita vida había esperado una oportunidad que había perdido muy pronto y nunca le había vuelto a dar y planeaba darle a _Amerique_ antes que a él. Es algo en lo que es fácil pensar cuando no se está enamorado y vulnerable por la otra persona.

—Hice la cena —indica Francia con un escalofrío, cambiando radicalmente el tema, caminando hacia la cocina y concluyendo que no debe hablar de este tema con Canada.

—Quizás estoy sobre analizando un poco —responde al notar la incomodidad—. ¿En serio? ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta agradecido del cambio de tema.

—Comida, he hecho comida... un montón de cosas —sonríe de manera completamente falsa.

—Ya lo supongo —se ríe un poco—. ¿Qué cosas?

—Es... comida austriaca.

—Oh... Hum —aspira por la nariz—. Huele muy bien.

—Eso espero... creo que tanto a _Suisse_, como a _Autriche_ y _Liecthenstein_ les gustará la comida —se pasa una mano por el pelo sin mirar a Canadá a los ojos—, por cierto, creo que debería ir a vestirme y eso...

—Ah, claro... Aprovecharé para hablar con _mon frére _ahora —le sonríe.

Asiente suspirando y saliendo de la cocina, y... es que Francia es muy muy sentimental y estas cosas suelen afectarle mucho. Le estresa y le hace sentir terriblemente vulnerable... como si quizás estuviera adelantándose demasiado a los hechos. Sale de la cocina agobiado y con el corazón encogido, pensando en Estados Unidos y en lo ilógico que es esto. Para cuando llega a las escaleras esta temblando un poquito, y cuando llega a la parte de arriba tiene ya los ojos rojillos. Abre la puerta del cuarto de Inglaterra y la cierra a sus espaldas, recargandose en ella.

Inglaterra está secándose la cabeza, completamente desnudo cuando oye la puerta cerrarse, se cubre sonrojándose con grito de protesta tipo "_France! Bloody hell_".

Francia levanta una mano y se limpia un poquito los ojos, sorbiéndose los mocos y camina hasta la cama arrastrando un poco los pies, sentándose en ella en una actitud completamente de "mírame estoy mal, ven a arreglarlo.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se ata bien la toalla.

—_What's wrong?_ —pregunta acercándose.

El francés solloza un poquito.

—_France, what is wrong_? —insiste sentándose a su lado, acariciándole un poco el pelo.

—_Canada_...

—_What_? ¿le ha pasado algo? —se pone de pie asustado.

—_Non_... Es que tiene razón, no tiene lógica y... —solloza.

—¿El qué? —vuelve a sentarse.

—Pues del _garçon_, y que no es lógico que te enamores de _moi_ así como así.

Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja.

—_W-What_?

—Tiene razón.

—_But... Wait, wait_... ¿Qué te dijo?

—Eso... Que es raro. Y lo es y que tu... Que te hice algo, _Angleterre_ y no sé qué te hice pero es cierto que no es lógico que estés conmigo.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

—Y... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —susurra mirándose las manos sobre su falda, jugando con ellas nerviosamente.

—¿Qué quiero?

—Pues... Sí. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso o qué piensas? ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Él... Y yo no quiero que te vayas con él.

—_America_... No funciona, ya te lo dije. Es muy bonito pero a la larga no. No sirve —susurra.

—Tenemos que conseguirle a alguien, _Angleterre_.

—_What? Why?_ —a la denfensiva ahora—. No, nonononono. No.

—Yo no quiero lastimarle —levanta la cabeza y le mira de reojo, pero Inglaterra sigue negando. Francia aprieta los ojos y suspira.

—_America_ no, ¿me oyes? Juega a cupido con quien quieras, con _Prussia_, con _Canada_... pero dejalo a él en paz —advierte—. ¿Queda claro?

—¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? Solo estoy intentando calmarlo.

—¿Calmar qué?

—Si él estaba tan feliz e ilusionado, quiero que lo esté, pero no por ti —frunce el ceño.

—Insisto, déjalo tranquilo.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No, pero haz lo que te digo —aprieta los ojos y miente un poco.

Francia levanta una ceja.

—_France_ —le advierte de nuevo.

—Está bien, está bien...

Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza.

—_Cher_... —se limpia los ojos otra vez y se le acerca—. ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

—Pues... —vacila sonrojándose.

—Es que... _Canada_ lo preguntó, ¿sabes? Y no sé qué responder, porque nunca antes ha funcionado y hay algo esta vez que te hace... —vacila.

—Es que... ¿por qué lo estás tú? —le mira de reojo.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y traga saliva, porque la respuesta a esa pregunta es demasiado... Si lo piensa bien, realmente ahora mismo está con él y no tirándose a alguien más, porque esta vez ha venido por él y se lo ha permitido. Pero eso implica admitir que es algo que siempre ha deseado que pasara.

—Yo te pregunté primero.

—Yo no sé qué responder...—confiesa.

—Una mañana te despertaste y decidiste "venga, voy a darle a France... —traga saliva —, una oportunidad".

—No...

—Ni siquiera sé cómo me la gané entonces —le mira un poco desconsolado y piensa que la buscó por tanto tiempo, que después simplemente dejó de buscarla.

—Yo... te lo explicaré pronto, pero de momento...—le mira. Francia le mira también—. Solo necesito más tiempo.

—De momento...

El británico suspira, le sonríe y se levanta yendo a buscar de vestirse. Francia le mira levantarse y suspira también, limpiándose la cara un poco más otra vez. Se levanta también.

—Voy a ducharme y bajo a terminar la tarta de ciruelas —indica caminando hasta el baño. Antes de entrar se gira con Inglaterra y le espía un poco.

Inglaterra, pensando que se ha metido, se quita la toalla y se pone los calzoncillos.

Francia le silba a sus espaldas.

El británico se vuelve asustado y casi se cae, sonrojándose terriblemente a lo que el francés le cierra un ojo, le lanza un beso y se mete al baño sonriendo, de buenas otra vez.

* * *

Un poquito de FrUK misterioso (ya se entenderá más adelante), y un poco más de información sobre el previo a De la Tierra a la Luna.

Se alcanza a ver la trama real…


	14. Chapter 14

Inglaterra ha servido cerveza a Canadá y están hablando de algo de trabajo. Francia baja por las escaleras, bañado, vestido, peinado, arreglado y perfumado, acariciando el barandal como si fuera la princesa del cuento.

—Ohh... mis dos países favoritos... _allô_!

—Así que _Muse_ va a presentar la canción oficial de los juegos olímpicos que van a ser geniales, ya lo verás, han preparado una canción llamada _Survival_ que... —se detiene Inglaterra callándose para volverse a Francia un segundo—. Que os va a poner la piel de gallina —sigue "ignorándole" con media sonrisa.

Francia se acerca a él por la espalda, le da un beso en la cabeza y se sienta a su lado con media sonrisa también, el inglés traga saliva y se tensa un poco, Canadá sonríe por todos los demás.

—¿De qué hablaban? —pregunta Francia poniéndole una mano en la pierna con sutileza, mirando a Canadá.

—Ya lo verás, me encantó cuando la oí y como va a ser la tercera vez que _London_ es la anfitriona de los juegos olímpicos, aunque Paris era la favorita y son los numero treinta serán _brillliant_.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le aprieta un poco la pierna, mirándole de reojo.

—Él hizo trampa para que le dieran la sede —le señala, cerrándole un ojo a Canadá con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sabes que no, ¡tú estabas en el comité! Aunque dijeron todo eso de la equivocación de Grecia en los votos, fue por que sois unos llorones y _Spain_ ni te cuento —le pica el inglés.

—Honestamente consideré que podía intercambiarle los juegos olímpicos por otras... actividades —mira a Inglaterra sonriendo—. Además de que eran demasiado trabajo para mi...

—Yes, yes... of course... —le saca la lengua canadá les mira alternadamente—. Pero bueno, ese no es el caso. Tengo que contaros algo importante a los dos.

Francia levanta un brazo y se lo pasa por detrás de los hombros a Inglaterra, abrazándole abiertamente.

—¿Contarnos quoi?

—Por qué estais aquí exactamente y por qué va a venir hoy _Switzerland_ con _Liechtenstein_ y _Austria_ —mira a Francia, pero no se quita.

—Bien... cuéntanos entonces.

—Vereis... ellos tres tienen un problema muy grave y es que al parecer _Liechtenstein_ siente cierto... encandilamiento por _Austria_ —explica. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe. Canadá le mira interesado como si le dijera cualquier otra cosa como que Italia ahora ha decidido salir con Hungría.

—Oh la laaa... _Suisse_! ¿Estás seguro de que _Autriche_ aun está vivo?

—Of course, _Switzerland_ estaba muy nervioso y un poco incómodo con eso —responde y le asiente—. _Of course_ lo está, ¡no seas tonto!

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Hablaste con él? Estoy seguro de que _Suisse_ le mataría por muchísimo menos —sonríe cínicamente.

—Si _Austria_ hubiera muerto _Switzerland_ no hubiera insistido en que hoy vendría.

—Si entiendes que es una broma, ¿verdad? —sube la mano y le acaricia un poco el pelo, bajándola otra vez unos instantes después, para solo abrazarle de los hombros.

—Yes —le sonríe.

—Bien, entonces... _Liechtenstein_ tiene un enamoramiento por _Autriche_, realmente no lo habría esperado. ¿Cómo va a resolverlo?

Inglaterra sonríe y le señala a Francia hacia Canadá sutilmente con la cabeza, él levanta las cejas.

—Ohhh... vaya. Adorable idea, ciertamente... si es que funciona —Francia se gira con Canadá.

—Lo que le he dicho a _Switzerland_ es que Canadá puede ayudar a _Liechtenstein_ —explica Inglaterra—. Porque _Canada_ estuvo en su misma situacion... _I'm sorry_ —se vuelve al canadiense.

—¿Canadá estuvo en su misma situación? —Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Canadá sorprendido.

—Contigo —explica el inglés y Canadá levanta las cejas.

—_Pa... Pardón_? —mira a Inglaterra, esperando que aclare, puesto que no recuerda jamás haber estado en una situación semejante.

—_Wait... you knew it_? —pregunta Canadá como el más sorprendido. Francia levanta las cejas aún mucho, mucho más al escuchar a Canadá decir eso. Inglaterra también volviéndose a él.

—_What_?

—N-nunca me dijiste que lo sabías... —responde Canadá mirando a Inglaterra un poco desolado.

—_Non, non... non. QUOI_? —Francia mira a Canadá con ojos como platos y luego a Inglaterra con ojos de furia contenida. Le quita el brazo de encima.

—¿Sa-saberlo? ¡Yo me lo inventé! —responde Inglaterra. Francia se gira con Canadá de nuevo, genuinamente sorprendido.

—Oh... —responde el canadiense sintiéndose un poco incómodo ahora mismo.

—_Canada_? —pregunta Francia con voz extremadamente suave, para lo tenso que está.

—_O... Oui_? —pregunta Canadá mirándose las manos. Francia traga saliva.

—_What the hell is the meaning of thiss_? —pregunta el inglés con mucho menos tacto.

—Mírame —pide Francia mirándole, ignorando al inglés.

Canadá se mantiene un poquito reticente y parpadea, sonrojándose un poco y levantando la vista tímidamente.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —pregunta suavemente mirándole a los ojos.

—Hace mucho tiempo ya —responde suavemente y vuelve a bajar la vista.

—Mírame... —vuelve a pedir y se levanta caminando hasta él—, no es nada de qué avergonzarte.

—Yo creía que nadie se había dado cuenta nunca —explica sin mirarle. Inglaterra está literalmente FLIPANDO.

—_Mon petit_ _chien_... —Francia se sienta junto a él y le pone una mano en la cara—, nunca debiste pasar por algo así solo.

—Estaban... Pasando muchas cosas a la vez.. La guerra de la independencia de _mon frére... Seychelles_...

Francia se lleva la mano que tiene libre a los ojos, apretándolos.

—Aun así... —hoy Canadá está empeñado en que Francia se sienta una mierda.

—Y creía que por eso firmáste el tratado de París — explica refiriéndose a cuando Quebec pasó a ser inglesa, poco antes de la guerra de la independencia de Estados Unidos, es decir, cuando Inglaterra se llevó a Canadá.

El canadiense mira a Inglaterra, que está como si le acabará de pasar un camión por encima.

—Por la reina... —susurra Inglaterra que no tiene NI IDEA de qué hacer. Francia traga saliva, porque además esta es una parte de la historia que detesta y le lastima.

—Pero no teneís de qué preocuparos, todo eso ya pasó hace mucho y ya lo superé—sonríe un poquito el canadiense tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—_Canada_... lo que... —traga saliva otra vez y baja la mano que tiene en su cabeza hasta su mejilla y luego a su barbilla, levantándole la cabeza—. _Je suis desolé_... si... si hubiera sabido... Yo... —suspira —, realmente tengo que confesar que jamás me di cuenta de eso y por ello te pido disculpas.

—Non, non, _France_, no pasa nada, yo sé que... todo fue muy complicado —responde sonriéndole para que no se sienta mal. Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo aun devastado. Francia se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza, abrazándole.

—Sí que pasa... claro que pasa, tu eres _mon petit_ _chien_, yo debí saberlo... —le susurra al oído.

—De verdad no tenéis que preocuparos —Canadá le abraza de vuelta frotándole la espalda e Inglaterra se levanta sentándose del otro lado de Canadá y le da un abrazo también.

—Siempre hemos sido un par de idiotas, _mon amour_, pero te queremos mucho, muchísimo... —le besa la mejilla y le abraza más fuerte.

—Yo lo sé —Canadá sonríe un poco y se sorprende un poco de que Inglaterra le esté abrazando—. _Thank you_

—Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera sido un poco menos duro contigo —confiesa Inglaterra. Francia aprieta los ojos y aprieta más a Canadá en el abrazo.

—¿Menos duro con él? —pregunta el francés.

—No, no lo creo, si lo hubieras sabido me hubieras castigado de por vida y habríais peleado aun más —responde Canada—. De verdad que todo está bien ahora.

Francia se separa un poquito mirando a Inglaterra fijamente quien aprieta los ojos esta vez, soltando al canadiense, tenso.

—Todos cometimos errores en esos tiempos —susurra Francia tomando a Canadá de una mano, buscando a Inglaterra con la otra.

—Por eso hoy vamos a arreglarlos —asegura Inglaterra con determinación sin dejar que Francia le agarre—. _Liechtenstein_ es una chica estupenda y voy a conseguir para ti que puedas hablar con ella. Atando a _Switzerland_ si es necesario, ok?

—_Well_, pero... yo no la conozco mucho —sonríe tímidamente Canadá.

—Escúchame, tienes que disparar con ella. Ella lo hace muy bien, _Switzerland_ la ha enseñado, pero seguro puedes impresionarla... y tienes que hablarles de los deportes de invierno, en su casa hay mucha nieve por que viven en las montañas, son cosas que tenéis en común. Y sé discreto y educado.

Francia se muerde el labio al ver que Inglaterra no le deja agarrarle, aunque se lo deja pasar.

—Disparar... es un poco extremo, ¿aun te acuerdas de cómo hacerlo? —le mira, pensando que la última persona que debe haberle enseñado a disparar fue Inglaterra.

—_Yes_ —asiente—. A veces disparamos a algunas latas con _mon frére _y... siempre jugamos a _Resident Evil_.

—Oh, he jugado a ese de ir a matar rusos, un drama, no se puede ir por el bosque, no me gustó —asegura Inglaterra.

—_Suisse_ va a adorarte! —asegura el francés sonriéndole—... y va a admirar tu orden y dedicación, tu manera educada de hacer las cosas y además, que no seas pomposo y presumido, sino que te mantengas siempre trabajando constantemente sin intentar sobresalir demasiado.

—Ese es otro —le responde a Inglaterra— pero si... tu... ¿tú crees? —le pregunta a Francia un poco emocionadillo ahora.

—Estoy seguro... pero SEGURO que vas a gustarle ahora que lo pienso. No eres tan espectacular como _Amerique_, pero tienes una economía sólida, un gobierno muy estable y has ayudado a la gente que no tiene país por décadas! Y... los deportes de invierno son muy importantes, _cher_, tienes que hablar de... ¿cómo se llama esa ridiculez que juegan con una piedra y... el hielo?

—_Hockey_? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Además vamos a decir que has traído _Toblerone _de postre —asegura Inglaterra—. Lo he comprado antes en el súper expresamente.

—Oh... no hables jamás del chocolate belga! —indica Francia y luego mira a Inglaterra — ¡Hablo de ese juego de las piedras grandes, tu también lo juegas! uno en que la lanzan... es como boliche! —insiste.

—Y a partir de ahora tu queso favorito es... well, puede seguir siendo el _cheddar_, pero luego el _emmental_ —sigue Inglaterra.

—Oh, y tienes que hablarle de _Roger Federer_, diciendo que es tu ídolo personal. Eso va a encantarle... —sigue Francia.

—_Curling_? —pregunta intentando esquivar el tema del queso.

—¡Eso es! ¡_Curling_! ¡A él también le gusta mucho! —sentencia y luego se queda pensando.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que agradarle tanto a _Suisse_?

—Por cierto... Deberías también quizás decir que te interesa la música... —Francia se lleva una mano a la barbilla—, porque de hecho, es muy importante que no sólo te ganes a _Suisse_, sino a _Autriche_.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea, a no ser que lo tengas muy claro, _Austria_ será capaz de hacerte un examen —responde el inglés.

—Entonces tiene que hacer algo que le agrade a _Autriche_, al menos ser especialmente educado con él o decir que le gustan sus ojos o algo... si no le gusta a _Autriche_, _Suisse_ no va a ir a ningún lado.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea tampoco, _Switzerland_o podría sentirse intimidado si habla de que le gusta alguna cualidad física de Austria —valora Inglaterra.

—_Merde_... bueno, pues entonces sígue las instrucciones de _Angleterre_ —Francia se cruza de brazos —, el parece ser el experto.

Francia se echa para atrás, mirándoles a ambos un poco ofendido porque Inglaterra desecha todas sus ideas.

—Pues entonces di que te interesaría saber más de música, pero es una pena que no lo sabes... —propone mirando a Inglaterra fijamente—. Eso o puedes ignorar a _Autriche_ como propone _Angleterre_.

—Yo no he dicho que le ignore —responde el inglés.

—Entonces di lo que tiene que hacer, sabelotodo.

—Pues yo que sé, di que le detestas —señala a Francia—. Seguro eso le complace.

Francia mira a Inglaterra con la boca abierta un poco desconsolado.

—Ehm... —vacila Canadá.

—_Fantastique_.. —susurra negando con la cabeza pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando al suelo.

—Yo, creo que no quiero hacer eso —responde Canadá. Francia suspira pensando que es verdad, quizás funcionaría que le dijera que le detesta (está bastante hecho polvo de por si por lo anterior). Automáticamente, Francia sube las piernas al sillón, haciéndose bolita y mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo

—Aun así, tú no te preocupes por ellos y céntrate en _Liechtenstein_ —responde Inglaterra.

—Y Ahora, por que no subes a lavarte un poco, peinarte y a volver a afeitarte —propone Inglaterra mirando a Francia de reojo quien mira a Canadá y asiente.

El menor suspira y se levanta, arrastrando un poco los pies, pero obediente.

—Me gusta tu chaqueta... —indica Francia antes de que salga.

—_Merci_ —responde. Francia le sonríe un poquito mirándole salir e Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

Francia se abraza las piernas y recarga la barbilla en sus rodillas arrugando sus pantalones, por cierto.

—_Are you ok_? Yo no tenía ni idea...

El francés cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Debí darme cuenta... _dieu_, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta? —se lamenta.

El británico se le acerca y le abraza un poco pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Todo eso fue un poco... Esa época fue complicada y él siempre fue muy discreto.

—Pero soy yo... _cher_, yo debía saberlo, él... —traga saliva y cierra los ojos y se le sale una lagrimita que limpia con la mano abierta—. Quizás sí debería odiarme como tú lo dices —susurra.

—No seas dramático, yo casi no dejaba que le vieras.

Levanta la cara y le mira con sus ojos azules, los verdes le devuelven la mirada sonriendo un poquito.

—Eras horrible, él me necesitaba —se le deja caer encima apretando los ojos y hundiendo la cara en su cuello, más relajado.

El británico aprieta los ojos con fuerza por que esto también le duele a él.

—Esa época no me gusta... todos la pasamos fatal.

—Yes, pero yo estaba muy enojado y... —asume la culpa—. Quería fastidiarte, no sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a él, yo no habría permitido que te le acercaras ni aun para ayudarle.

—Y yo hice un montón de estupideces —admite también su parte y luego levanta la cara y le mira sonriendo de lado.

Inglaterra le mira sin sonreír ahora porque es un poco duro, pero no quiere que se sienta mal.

—Al final, quizás le hayas ayudado también, sin quererlo... alejándole de mí y quitando el problema. Debe haberla pasado mal, pero eso le hizo más fuerte —le pasa una mano por la mejilla, el inglés baja la vista.

—_Maybe_... No tenía ni idea, no le habría dicho a _Switzerland_ de forma tan frívola de haberlo sabido.

—Lo que quiere decir esto, es que _Canada_ realmente podrá ayudarle a _Liechtenstein_, _cher_ —indica Francia—, él es un buen chico, que pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de ser el protagonista o que alguien le admire o le haga caso por saber cómo hacer las cosas.

Inglaterra suspira pensando en ello.

—_Angleterre_... —susurra cambiando el tono de voz y acercándose más a él.

—_What_? —pregunta.

—Yo… realmente… necesito un beso —pide casi en una súplica.

El inglés parpadea mirándole desfrunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose un poco. Francia le mira a los ojos con absoluta transparencia, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Ah... Yo... —vacila nervioso.

—Donde quieras, como quieras... sólo dame un beso —cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza.

Inglaterra uelve a parpadear y traga saliva nervioso, mirándole y sonrojándose más.

—Sólo un besito, _cher_.. —susurra.

—_I_... —vacila aun acercándose un poquito de forma casi imperceptible.

Francia abre los ojos y le mira, entreabriendo los labios. El británico baja la vista y suspira rendido, a lo que el galo sonríe más y se acerca a él para ir por su beso. Inglaterra se echa para atrás, asustado, paralizando al de ojos azules quien aprieta los ojos y se queda inmóvil. En cuanto nota que no le mira, Inglaterra se acerca y le da un beso en los labios muy rápido, separándose casi automáticamente.

El francés sonríe un poquito, llevándose la mano a los labios mientras el de ojos verdes mira hacia el lado contrario, de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y sonrojadillo.

—_Merci_ —levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—_Shut up, ugly frog. I hate you_ —responde, sin mirarle.

—_Je t'aime aussi_ —sentencia Francia mirándole a la cara.

—No he dicho _love_, he dicho _hate_ —replica sin mirarle.

—Aun así, quizás me odias... pero también me amas —se acerca a él y le acaricia la mejilla con la barba.

—¡No es verdad! —descruza los brazos y tiembla un poco.

—Es absolutamente cierto, _mon amour_ —sonríe acercando la boca a la suya pero sin acercarla del todo.

—_Of course not_! —trata de girar la cara para alejarse y acaba por poner los labios sobre los suyos sin querer.

Francia sonríe más, abriendo los labios, capturando los de Inglaterra, que se tensa más, agarrándose a los bordes del sofá, sin saber cómo ha acabado en estas.

El francés le pasa la lengua por los labios, levantando una mano y tomándolo de la nuca, cerrando los ojos consiguiendo que el británico termine por cerrar los ojos y sacar la lengua para tocar la suya, buscándole. Se relaja besándole con firmeza e Inglaterra se lo devuelve como si tuvieran toda la eternidad, viviendo a subirle las endorfinas de la sesión de sexo que han tenido antes en un beso completamente reparador, porque Francia se olvida del mundo entero a excepción del inglés y el beso.

Pueden estar así hoooooras otra vez a menos que Suiza toque el timbre.

* * *

Aceite siempre se toma una eternidad para publicar. Aceite lo siente.


	15. Chapter 15

Pueden estar así hoooooras otra vez a menos que Suiza toque el timbre.

Y no servirá de nada si Inglaterra lo ignora por completo y Francia tres veces más, con las dos manos hundidas en el pelo del inglés, sentado en el sillón, entre sus piernas.

El británico empuja a Francia acariciándole la cara mientras le besa, para que queden tumbados los dos. Entonces tenemos a Inglaterra y al francés retozando en el sillón, completamente perdidos el uno en el otro... y todas las esperanzas y la responsabilidad recae en Canadá.

Pues... Sí, pero él ignora el primer timbre pensando que ellos abrirán, claro.

Suiza carraspea, afuera, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Austria. Vuelve a tocar el timbre dos minutos más tarde.

Canadá levanta las cejas y como igual ya estaba por bajar, se dirige al recibidor primero, mirando por la mirilla (pobrecito Canadá, es como tener unos padres realmente incómodos).

Suiza está al otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

—_Hello_ —saluda abriendo la puerta un poco y mirando adentro buscando a Francia o a Inglaterra.

—Good afternoon. We are looking for _Mr. United Kingdom _—indica Suiza de manera rápida y práctica, en su perfecto inglés.

—Oh, yes. I'm _Canada_... Y ellos tenían que estar por aquí en algún lado. _Please, come in._

—Oh... thanks. Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft —le extiende una mano con el ceño fruncido. Canadá le devuelve el apretón de manos desde abajo, un poco menos firme, pero no pez muerto.

—El es _Republik Österreich_ —señala a Austria.

—_Hallo_ —saluda Austria con una inclinación de cabeza pero no le da la mano por que Austria valora demasiado sus manos. Canadá le imita el gesto.

—Y ella —le pone las dos manos en los hombros a Liechtenstein de manera protectora —_Fürstentum Liechtenstein_... mi pequeña, dulce, delicada e inocente hermanita, que como te atrevas a faltarle al respeto…

Canadá la mira y sonríe un poquito tí le saluda con la mano, sonríendole un poco y pensando que es muy alto, como Austria o seguramente bastante más. Se sonroja con el pensamiento.

—_Ha... hallo_! —balbucea nerviosa.

—_All... He... Ha_.. _allô_ —vacila cambiando de idioma idiotamente cuatro veces y se sonroja un poco porque nunca sabe si hablarles en francés o en inglés y ni Francia ni Inglaterra le han dicho y le daba miedo preguntar porque sabía que acabarían peleándose.

Ella le sonríe un poquito más mirando al suelo mientras Suiza carraspea mirando a Austria de reojo y pensando si pasarán todo el santo día parados en la puerta.

Y, demasiado tarde, el canadiense le toma la mano para devolverle el saludo a la chica, pensando que las tiene muy suaves.

Liechtenstein abre los ojos como platos, apretándole con fuerza como Suiza le ha dicho que se da la mano y el helvético reprime el impulso de sacar la pistola y vaciarle el cartucho en la cabeza.

Canadá la suelta con naturalidad y les mira.

—Creo que puedo ofreceros una cerveza, por qué no pasáis a la sala en lo que busco a _England_.

—_Danke_ —suelta Suiza entrando a la casa, con los dientes apretados mientras Liechtenstein se toma la mano que acaba de soltarle pensando que tiene manos frías. Aun así, le sonríe.

Austria sigue a Suiza tan tranquilo, mirando alrededor con aire un poco aburrido, mientras Canadá se va a la cocina.

Suiza entra a la sala seguido de Liechtenstein y se queda petrificado por completo al ver la escena. Liechtenstein se le estrella en la espalda, Austria levanta una ceja... E Inglaterra, que es capaz de sentir presencias espirituales y contracciones del universo, se queda paralizado.

—_Auu... Bruder_?

Francia se separa un poquito del inglés al notar la paralización mientras Suiza sigue petrificado... Muy petrificado y sonrojado.

Inglaterra, que por suerte no está excitado, porque ya lo han hecho antes de que vinieran y porque estos besuqueos no son tan sexuales como... Calmantes y reparadores, sigue paralizado, rojo como un tomate y sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza más de lo que ya la tiene a un centímetro de la boca de Francia.

Austria se cruza de brazos con una ceja levantada aun y se pone bien las gafas. Francia le toma de la cintura, le da un beso rápido en los labios y hace para incorporarse.

—_Allô_! —saluda girándose hacia ellos, sonriendo y en un tono, como si los hubieran atrapado... Tomando el té.

E Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza y le da otro beso perfectamente claro en la boca de tres segundos más.

Francia mira a Inglaterra y se calla, sonriendo con su beso, deteniendo todos sus movinientos de hacer por levantarse.

—_M-Mon dieu_... —susurra Suiza e Inglaterra se separa y se limpia la boca con desprecio. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Te lo dije, puedo ganarte a lo que sea, _wanker_ —suelta, levantándose, a lo que el francés hace los ojos en blanco sentándose y el inglés se acerca a Suiza tendiéndole la mano.

Suiza esta petrificado aun mirándole con ojos súper abiertos.

—_I'm sorry_, una apuesta que no podía perder —miente cínico el británico.

Francia se sienta en el sillón limpiándose la comisura de los labios y mirando a Austria, que sigue con su postura desinteresada. Le cierra un ojo.

—_Autriche_... _Allô_ —sonríe Francia ofreciéndole la mano.

—_A... a... A_...—balbucea Suiza.

—_Hallo, Frankreich_ —saluda Austria sin darle la mano.

—_Are you OK_? —pregunta Inglaterra inclinando la cabeza, mirando a Suiza, por que debo decir que esta en plan punk.

Francia estira la mano hasta Austria en un mismo movimiento fluido hasta que le toca el brazo y le quita una pelusa del saco supuestamente.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? —pregunta el francés con naturalidad.

—¿Apuesta? —pregunta Suiza al fin y Liechtenstein por su parte, de la manera más discreta que hay, esta enviándole a Hungría unas fotos del beso porque la pequeña un dulce Liechtenstein ha aprendido un par de cosas, entre ellas a sacar una cámara de manera tan rápida y tan fluida que nadie la creería (el entrenamiento en armas tiene alguna utilidad...)

—No se puede tratar con él seriamente, solo sabe hacer que este tipo de apuestas idiotas.

—Beso... —asiente el helvético—. Es decir... E-Eso es...

—Una ridiculez —sigue Inglaterra en su postura seria pero se sonroja un poco ahora sin esperarse que Suiza lo dijera, quien parpadea dos o tres veces hasta que Francia se le acerca un poco.

—_Allô_, _Suisse_! Que gusto verte! —sentencia el francés sonriéndole un poco, sin besarle esta vez.

Inglaterra da un paso atrás cuando nota que se les acerca y Suiza fulmina a Francia con los ojos muy abiertos.

Francia carraspea dando un pasito atrás también, lamentándose haber empezado así esto mientras el inglés se va a saludar a Austria quien no le devuelve el apretón de manos, tampoco, cuando Canadá entra con las cervezas.

Suiza se sienta en el sillón, está tenso como una tabla, además de sonrojado. Mira a Austria con seriedad, pensando que esta fue una pésima idea... Y que nunca debió salir de casa.

Liechtenstein se sienta junto, sonriendo un poquito y Austria se sienta del otro lado mientras Inglaterra ayuda a Canadá a repartir las cervezas.

—_Liechtenstein_. Buenas tardes —saluda Francia inclinando la cabeza sin acercarse a la chica.

—¿Pero que... Casa de locos es esta? —pregunta Suiza a Austria en "bajito".

—Shhh —le hace Austria, el sí bajito para que se calme sonriendo un poco a Canadá cuando le da su cerveza.

—No me calles... Has visto... —insiste tomando su cerveza sin mirar a Canadá y Liechtenstein si mira al canadiense sonriendo.

De hecho, a Suiza se la da Inglaterra aunque ni se entera, quien, por cierto, estaba esquivando a ver si Canadá se la daba a Francia, pero como no lo hace y parece muy forzado si no se la acerca se va a él tendiéndole una con un vaso.

Canadá le sonríe a Liechtenstein porque hay algo en ella que le resulta agradable.

Francia le roza los dedos cuando la recoge, sonriendo. Inglaterra se aguanta el roce pero no le sonríe si no que le mira un poco desdeñosamente... Lo siento, Francia, estas en territorio hostil ahora.

—Me da gusto que ya estén aquí... Llevamos toda la tarde preparando una sarta de platillos que creo que les gustaran mucho —sentencia el francés mirando a Inglaterra y levantando su vaso.

—Ah, debo decir que tienen una pinta estupenda —comenta Canadá.

—Ya podrán decirme si están bien preparados o no. No estará mal tener la opinión de los expertos...

—¿Desde cuándo insinúas que tú no eres un experto en cocina? —pregunta Austria.

—Nunca lo he insinuado en realidad.. —sonríe.

—Parecería que no tienes tu propia opinión como la de un experto, con esa declaración —sigue el austriaco.

—Nunca está de más la opinión de un experto... Si no uno queda de demasiado, sabes, sobrado de sí mismo.

—Depende de la objetividad de sus juicios —responde levantado una ceja.

—¿Insinúas que no eres objetivo conmigo… —Francia sonríe de lado— como _Angleterre_?

—Insinúo que al parecer tú no lo eres contigo.

—Yo soy perfectamente objetivo, solo que... ¿A quién no le gusta que aprecien las cosas que hace?

—Por supuesto, y sobre todo si se es merecedor de ello —responde Austria mientras Inglaterra y Canadá les miran uno y a otro.

—¿Y habéis tenido un buen viaje? —pregunta Inglaterra a Suiza cambiando el tema.

—_Yes_ —asiente el suizo mirando el reloj—. Interesante obra, el euro túnel.

Francia sonríe y se levanta excusándose con Austria al indicarle que va a traer un poco de botana.

—Oh, habéis venido en tren, ¿sabes? Mientras se planteaba el proyecto se pensó en dejar la libre circulación de vehículos como si fuera una autopista, pero se desestimo la idea por que como conducen en el sentido opuesto de la marcha, nos encontramos que al llegar al centro coincidirían nuestro carril izquierdo de ida con su carril derecho de ida y la gente se chocaría —se ríe el inglés.

Liechtenstein sonríe mirándole y Suiza parpadea.

—Bueno es obvio que tendrían que establecer un acuerdo —perdonen, Suiza no entiende el humor.

Canadá se ríe también un poco pensando que esa es una broma un poco mala y que además Inglaterra la hace a menudo.

—_Ah, yes... Of course_ —asiente Inglaterra aun riendo un poco—. Acordamos usar trenes.

—¿Son alemanes?

—¿El qué? ¿Los trenes? —dejando de reírse un poco.

Suiza carraspea.

—No, no, son de _Eurostar_, están construidos en _Washwood heath, la Rochelle_ y _Belfort_ por _Alstom_, no podemos depender de _Germany_ para algo tan importante.

—Claro que tampoco dependerías de _France_...

—_Well_, el eurotunel llega hasta _Calais_, si algo funcionara mal, _France_ también sería el afectado... y _Belgium_, of course, así que no veo por qué no usar los _TGV_ —Inglaterra defendiendo la tecnología francesa ahora que Francia no está.

—Bueno, yo sólo creo que _France_ no es un fracaso para hacer todas las cosas, pero la tecnología no es precisamente lo suyo —responde Suiza sin pensar en ningún doble sentido y también hablando de Francia con más tranquilidad ahora.

—De hecho, hasta donde yo sé las líneas ferroviarias que unen _Paris_ con _Zúrich_, _Bern_ y _Genève_ también son de _TGV_ —responde—. Bueno... quien dice _Paris_ dice _Lyon_, o _Nimes_... —matiza.

Suiza se mueve en su lugar incómodo, pensando que usa TGV porque no le ha quedado de otra y porque en el fondo no están tan mal. Frunce el ceño, porque únicamente había esperado que Inglaterra le dijera que sí.

—En cualquier caso, de otra forma, no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer un buen coche, por ejemplo —añade al notar la incomodidad

—No tiene idea de cómo hacer bastantes cosas... y no sé exactamente qué hacemos hablando de él —escupe Suiza y levanta la cara, mirando a Canadá.

—Ah... —Canadá vacila de algún modo sintiéndose culpable por esa mirada.

—Por el eurotunel, no es como que yo tenga ningún interés en hablar de él —replica Inglaterra nervioso también, queriendo dejarlo claro.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —pregunta Suiza mirando a Canadá con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues... yo tengo el _Via Rail Canada_... pero... allí no usamos tanto el tren como lo usáis vosotros en Europa.

—¿Es una empresa tuya?

—Es una empresa pública —asiente. Suiza le mira unos instantes a los ojos y levanta las cejas.

—Bien.

Francia entra a la sala con un par de platos en las manos, con... bocadillos austriacos, cualquiera que estos sean. Los pone en la mesa de centro.

—Oh —Canadá le sonríe a Francia complacido.

—¿Qué más puedes decirnos de ti? —pregunta Suiza a Canadá, cual si le estuviera haciendo una entrevista de trabajo.

—Ah... ehm... ¿qué... qué quereis saber? —pregunta nervioso al sentirse observado y el centro de atención, usando el plural por que no sabe si hablarle a Suiza de usted, él levanta una ceja.

—No está en lo que querramos saber, está en lo que quieras decir.

—Háblales del _Curling_ —propone Inglaterra sentado en la butaca junto a Austria—. Es muy bueno en eso —sonríe a Suiza.

Suiza levanta las cejas y sonríe muy levemente.

—Oh... ¡El _curling_! Me encanta el _curling_, he sido campeón de Europa en muchísimas ocasiones... los nórdicos son buenos también, ¡no sabía que jugaran en América! —indica Suiza sorprendido.

Francia se pone en cuclillas junto a Inglaterra tomándole del brazo y hablando en tono bajo para no interrumpir a Canadá. Le sonríe.

—He puesto a calentar la comida ya, creo que en unos diez minutos podremos pasar a la mesa.

—Ah, yes... _England_ me enseñó —asiente Canadá—. A _my brother_ no le gusta tanto pero a mí me divierten los juegos de invierno, porque en mi casa siempre hay un clima muy frío.

—_Thank you_ —le responde Inglaterra a Francia casi sin mirarle.

—Prueba los bocadillos con tocino encima, creo que te gustarán —agrega.

—Están excelentes —asegura Austria para Francia, porque le importa un reverendo pepino el curling el francés le sonríe a Austria y luego mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Seguramente no me... —empieza el inglés yendo a por uno y se calla cuando Austria hace ese comentario—. Jum!

—_Merci_... interesante cocina la tuya, hay platillos que nunca había preparado —mira otra vez a Inglaterra—, ¿Qué te parecen?

Inglaterra le fulmina, comiendo, Francia levanta las cejas soltándole el brazo y Liecthenstein se estira a tomar un bocadillo, prestándole atención a Canadá mientras lo saborea.

Canadá sigue hablando sobre los estadios en los que juegan curling y las ligas estatales y cosas así de las que nadie más tiene ni idea.

Francia se levanta entonces, tomando su vaso de cerveza y dándole un trago, tratando de esquivar la conversación del curling que a él tampoco le interesa un pimiento.

—¿Cómo están en casa, _Autriche_?

Austria mira a Francia y recuerda a Hungría y a Prusia.

—Un poco agitados últimamente, nada fuera de lo normal.

Francia parpadea.

—¿Cómo está _Hongríe_?

—Perfectamente —responde tensándose un poco mientras los otros frikis comentan ahora sobre jugadas espectaculares de curling (facepalm).

—_Oui? Prusse_ no está del todo bien, en realidad y tenía yo la esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido.

—Lo fue, pero ya todo quedó resuelto —responde tenso sosteniéndole la mirada perfectamente consciente de que no fue un malentendido.

—No estoy tan seguro en realidad, pero confío en la buena cabeza de _Prusse_ para resolverlo, realmente me daría gusto que pudieran ser felices —le sonríe.

—En realidad no deja de sorprenderme lo poco involucrado que has estado en el asunto.

—Siempre es bueno sorprender a la gente... —susurra con chulería, pasándose una mano por el pelo, luego sonríe y mira a Inglaterra de reojo—. He estado... ocupado, por decir lo menos, pero estamos al pendiente.

—Me placería saber de tu retirada permanente del mal vicio de meterte en las vidas de los demás en favor de tu ocupación.

—No pensé que estuvieras tan consternado por mis malos vicios... aunque te puedo asegurar, que tengo otros que puedes considerar aún más... ¿qué has dicho? Placenteros— Francia le sonríe, levantando su vaso y bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

Austria chasquea la lengua y hace los ojos en blanco con aburrimiento.

—Como la cocina, por ejemplo... es un real vicio, quizás peor que ese que dices tu... he llegado a pensar que _Angleterre_ terminará bastante más rellenito —le sonríe.

—No parece que él la sienta placentera por la forma en la que habla al respecto —responde.

—Bueno, hablábamos hace rato de las opiniones objetivas... —Francia se gira a Inglaterra y le sonríe un poco—, yo estoy seguro de que _Suisse_ pensaría algo parecido sobre tu música, por ejemplo.

Austria le mira de reojo. (e Inglaterra que estaba echándole miraditas de tanto en tanto se sonroja volviéndose a Canadá y Suiza rápidamente como si no existiera)

Suiza realmente está muy entrado en la plática con Canadá.

—_Nein_, no recuerdo que _Schweiz_ haya comentado nunca que le desagrade nada en relación a mi música.

—Será que la música calma a las fieras —Francia sonríe. Austria le mira fijamente.

—¿Pasamos a comer? —pregunta Francia sonriendo y mirando a Inglaterra, sin saber cómo se ha metido en tantos problemas en realidad.

—Eh? —Inglaterra vacila como si le acabara de sacar de la conversación en la que estaba muy metido y se hubiera olvidado por completo de Francia, quien suelta un poco el aire por la nariz con irritación.

—Que si quieres pasar ya a la mesa, _mon amour_ —indica Francia mirándole a los ojos.

—Ah... como quieras, tú eres quien ha puesto la comida a calentar —hace un gesto con la mano. Francia le mira a los ojos con cierta dureza.

—Bien, llámalos a la cena entonces y luego ven a ayudarme a la cocina —ordena levantándose. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco y se vuelve a los demás.

—Si me acompañáis y pasamos ya a la mesa —propone sonriéndoles. Francia frunce el ceño con el gesto del inglés y más aún con la sonrisa a los demás, realmente sin entender la hostilidad hacia él.

Suiza deja de hablar con Canadá y le sonríe un poco a Inglaterra.

—Oh... _ok_, vamos a cenar entonces —se gira con Austria mirándole bastante relajadamente, quien toma su cerveza para llevársela a la mesa, levantándose.

Liechtenstein se levanta también, mirando aun a Canadá y haciéndole alguna pregunta extraña sobre el curling, a un tono de voz tan bajo que nadie más que él creo que le haya escuchado.

Suiza se levanta también tomando su cerveza y poniéndole a Austria una mano en el brazo. Él le mira.

—_Was_? —pregunta el rubio.

—Nada, pensaba que querías decirme algo —responde Austria.

—_N... Nein_, sólo quería... bueno, no... —le quita la mano del brazo. El moreno levanta una ceja aun mirándole.

—Vamos a la mesa, sólo quería... empujarte a ella, venga —indica con el ceño fruncido. Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo, dirigiéndose allí.

Francia espera a Inglaterra en la cocina con los brazos cruzados, pero él les acompaña a la mesa sin prisa en absoluto.

—¿Quereis más cerveza? Voy a por algunos de los platos —se ofrece amablemente yendo a la puerta y la abre entrando—. ¿_Canada_, vas a querer más cerveza o tengo cocacola? —pregunta desde dentro sin mirar a Francia aun, quien se muerde el labio con impaciencia—. OK, ahora busco una, _Liechtenstein_, ¿tu quieres? —pregunta mientras va a la nevera aun con la puerta abierta.

—_Ja... bitte_ —pide Liechtenstein a un tono de voz que no creo que el inglés haya escuchado.

Inglaterra busca en la nevera un par de cocacolas y más cerveza.

—_Angleterre_? —pregunta el francés mirándole fijamente.

—Un momento, France... ¿Por qué no sacas fuera la fuente y sirves los platos en la mesa? —propone sin mirarle, cerrando la nevera y volviéndose a la puerta de la cocina, rehuyéndole un poco. Francia parpadea.

—_Non_, no soy tu criada. Mírame cuando te hablo —le riñe.

—Ok, pues ve a sentarte, _please_ —pide saliendo, sin mirarle. Francia se humedece los labios, sin entender un pimiento.

—_Angleterre_?! —le llama, tenso, pero Inglaterra se va a la mesa repartiendo las bebidas.

—Dadme un momento y sacaré la comida —pide. Francia gruñe esperándole en la cocina a que vuelva.

—¿No te he dicho que vayas a sentarte? —le riñe al volver a la cocina y notar que está ahí, aun, sin querer cerrar la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunta Francia mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Sólo estoy intentando servir la cena que yo preparé y que tú no tienes idea de dónde está —replica.

—¡Ya te he dicho que lo hagas y no has querido!

—Ni me lo has pedido, ni me has mirado —insiste y baja el tono de voz—, ¿está todo bien?

—Puedes, _please_, servir la cena —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta otra vez, dulcificando aun más el tono y dando un paso hacia él.

—Pu-pues... ¿por qué no iba a ir bien? —mira a fuera nervioso.

—No tengo ni idea. Ven acá —le extiende una mano, puesto en un lugar en el que los que están en el comedor no lo ven a él, sólo ven a Inglaterra que se incomoda un poco dando un paso hacía él.

—Ven, ven... —pide de nuevo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, volviendo a hacer ese tono de voz suave.

El inglés da un pasito más, aun mirando afuera cuando el francés le toma del brazo y le jala hacia él, abrazándole de la cintura. Inglaterra traga saliva tensándose.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, eh? —le acaricia la barbilla con la otra mano, mirándole a los ojos.

—N-no pasa... nada.

—No me digas que no pasa nada, cuando estás actuando como hubieras actuado hace un mes, _Angleterre_ —explica en un tono muy muy suave—. ¿Es porque están ellos?

Asiente suavemente. Francia inclina la cabeza mirándole a los ojos e Inglaterra mira el suelo.

—No me importa tanto, si me das alguna pista, ¿sabes? Si al menos en el fondo sé que... —traga saliva, el británico le mira a los ojos.

Francia le besa suave y rápidamente en los labios. Inglaterra se sonroja

—¿Porqué te da tanta vergüenza? —pregunta tocándole la mejilla con la mano.

—Pues... _bloody hell_, _Frog_, nos están esperando para cenar —esquiva la pregunta soltándose y apartándose.

Francia bufa por la nariz y deja caer la cabeza al frente, rindiéndose. Inglaterra se da la vuelta un nervioso y sonrojado, sacando platos.

—Primero van las sopas... He hecho dos para que elijan, hay que llevar ambas.

Así que saca platos hondos.

—¿Dónde están?

—Ahora las pondré en las soperas... Ve yendo tú con los platos, ¿bien? Y... Espera, ¿puedes con algo más? —pregunta de espaldas

—_What_? —le mira de reojo.

—Ven, te tengo que dar algo más.. Acércate.

Inglaterra se tensa pensando que debe ser un beso y desestima la idea negando con la cabeza, deja los platos en el mármol acercándose pero Francia no se mueve, dándole aun la espalda, así que se le acerca por el lado mirándole las manos por si es algo que tiene entre ellas.

En cuando está junto a él, el francés se gira y le roba, en efecto, un beso en los labios. El inglés abre los ojos tensándose un poco más, pero reaccionando bastante rápido porque se lo esperaba, cerrando los ojos. Francia le sonríe.

—Ya puedes irte.

El británico e queda con los ojos cerrados aun un instante y luego los abre, mirándole.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, _Frog_, ¡sabrás lo que es bueno! —le amenaza señalándole con el dedo con el ceño fruncido... Pero sonriendo sin notarlo. Francia sonríe más.

Inglaterra toma los platos y se va hacia fuera en todo un tono de indignación fingida.

—Claro que sabré lo que es bueno... —le cierra un ojo antes de eso.

—¡Me refiero a que te enterarás de quién soy yo! —levanta la babilla con orgullo.

Francia se ríe a carcajadas.

El inglés sale con los platos sin poder evitar sonreír, donde Suiza está interrogando a Canadá sobre su economía.

—... y el producto interno bruto?

—No, pues el caso... —susurra Canadá y es interrumpido por Inglaterra.

—De primero hay dos sopas y tenéis que elegir cual preferís.

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿Dos sopas?

—Al parecer —se encoge de hombros.

—_Oui_, son dos sopas... Una es un _goulash_ pero preparado a la austriaca, la otra... Disculpen que no me sepa el nombre, _Autriche_ tu podrás decirlo mejor, es una sopa de ternera con papas.

Inglaterra carraspea al notar a Francia a su espalda y se va a sentarse a uno de los sitios que han dejado libres y Austria le da el nombre de la sopa mirándole con una ceja levantada en plan "no sabes ni lo que preparas"

—¡Eso es! Es la pronunciación lo complejo. Espero que les guste —le cierra un ojo al austriaco y se sienta. Suiza sonríe mirando la sopa y relamiéndose el bigote.

Inglaterra se fija delicadamente en cuál es la sopa que se sirve Austria (que es el gulash) para servirse de la otra y poder quejarse a gusto, no como antes.

Suiza pide de la sopa de Inglaterra empezando a comer con bastante hambre.

Canadá se sirve del gulash y cuando acaba se ofrece a Liechtenstein para servirle, ya que es la ultima que no tiene plato.

—_Goulash_ también... _Bitte_ —susurra.

Así que Canadá le pone un poco esperando a que le diga que ya basta.

—Así está bien, d_anke_ —le sonríe un poquito. El canadiense le sonríe también y deja la fuente en su sitio.

—La sopa esta extraordinaria —sentencia Suiza sin saber lo que está diciendo.

—El _goulash_ también —asegura Canadá.

—Pues a mí no me gusta —responde Inglaterra. Suiza se detiene, con la boca abierta, dándose cuenta de lo que está diciendo. Austria observa a Suiza con detenimiento.

—Eh... Es... Yo... A mi... A mí tampoco me gusta —sentencia sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Francia sonríe mirando a Austria. Inglaterra mira a Suiza, que traga saliva, mirando su plato. Austria les mira a ambos y de una forma completamente inesperada, toma un poquito de sopa de plato de Suiza para probarla.

Inglaterra le mira con horror, por que se suponía que Austria no iba a comer de esa sopa. Suiza levanta las cejas y se sonroja muchísimo. Francia le sonríe a Austria.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Excelente según los estándares más orientales de mi casa, es por eso que el sabor puede confundirte un poco siendo que estás acostumbrado a la forma del oeste —Austria le sonríe a Suiza y él se tranquiliza y le sonríe levemente sin notarlo. Inglaterra se tensa un poco más aun.

—Creo que yo también probé la ultima vez la forma del oeste y por eso esta no me gusta, o eso o está mal hecha —barbilla levantada, ojos cerrados.

—_Merci_ —Francia le sonríe, levanta un pie y le roza la pierna al británico sentado frente a él.

Inglaterra da un salto y se sonroja automáticamente pensando en el día de la fondue en _Berlin_ en que Francia acabó... Ejem, mal.

—Listo... La opinión del experto! —sentencia el francés divertido.

—Pues tú has dicho antes que la querías, no te quejes si no es lo que tu esperabas —replica levantando las cejas y semi-sonriente—. Por educación no lo habría dicho, pero como la pediste expresamente.

—No hablo de ti, obviamente! —"protesta " Francia, el inglés se incomoda un momento porque de repente ni se acordaba que hay más gente en la mesa.

—No te interesa hablar de mí cuando no te gusta lo que te digo, pero me estabas mirando a mí —le acusa.

—Yo siempre te estoy mirando —sentencia el francés sonriendo.

—No digas que no porque... _What_? —se detiene al entender lo que ha dicho, mirándole a los ojos sonrojándose de nuevo.

Francia le cierra un ojo.

—_Git_ —le insulta, desviando la vista con el ceño fruncido.

Suiza esta concentrándose en la comida y en Austria, un poco embobadamente en ambos. Inglaterra se levanta empezando a recoger los platos de sopa. Francia se levanta también, sonriendo y se excusa para ir por los platos principales.

Suiza mira a Austria sonriéndole un suelta el aire por la boca en cuanto entra Inglaterra a la cocina, negando con la cabeza. El inglés deja los platos en el fregadero y se moja un poco la cara intentando calmarse.

—_Mon dieu_... antes solíamos poder tener conversaciones más o menos civilizadas —protesta en Francés rápido sacando los siguientes platos.

—Lo voy a echar de la _bloody_ casa, lo digo en serio —responde el británico pensando en Austria intentando desmoronar su opinión sobre la sopa.

Francia sonríe un poquitín, de espaldas a él, con ese comentario, relajándose bastante.

—En serio hoy trae la espada especialmente desenvainada...

—Ojalá _Switzerland_ no me odie para siempre —responde volviendo al salón. Francia vuelve tras él sin contestar, llevando uno de los estofados, vuelve a la cocina...

* * *

_Y ya llegan a casa de Inglaterra. Pobres niños, lo que les espera… capítulo largo! _

_Puede que encuentren cosas que no entiendan o que suenen raras en relación a la historia general… paciencia, todo se explicará en su momento (o debería explicarse)_


	16. Chapter 16

Francia vuelve tras él sin contestar, llevando uno de los estofados, vuelve a la cocina por el otro de los platillos. Inglaterra retira las dos soperas y finge tropezar lanzando un poco de sopa sobre Liechtenstein.

—¡Oh! ¡Por la reina! _I'm sorry!_ —se apresura a disculparse. Canadá y Austria levantan las cejas

—Ohhh... ohhh! —Liecthenstein se queda pasmada y luego se apresura a disculparse ella—. N... no, yo estaba... lo siento, yo no quería... —balbucea poniéndose de pie.

—_I'm so sorry_ —sigue disculpándose Inglaterra—. _Kid_, acompaña a la muchacha arriba a que se limpie en el baño y préstale algo de ropa mía si lo necesita —le pide a Canadá. Suiza levanta las cejas con esa petición y mira inmediatamente a Austria.

—Ah? —vacila Canadá—. Ah, _ye-yes, of course_ —se pone de pie. Suiza mira la escena, luego a Austria, luego a Canadá y luego se levanta.

Austria entrecierra los ojos notando la escena terriblemente familiar...

—P-Pero es... —Suiza mira a Canadá, luego a Liechtenstsein y luego a Austria —, ¡No le ha pasado nada!

—Pero _bruder_... —susurra ella a tono ultrasónico que sólo quizás él y Canadá escucharon. Francia sale de la cocina con el otro platillo y levanta las cejas al ver la escena. Inglaterra mira a Suiza y se vuelve a Liechtenstein.

—¿Quieres pasar al baño al menos? Tengo quitamanchas.

—Pero es que... _bruder_ —ella se sonroja pensando que parece poquito, pero no es TAN poquito cuando es negro y feo, se muerde el labio y le mira suplicante.

Inglaterra se acerca a Canadá dándole tres instrucciones vagas sobre donde está el quitamanchas. Suiza mira a Austria otra vez de reojo.

—Parece recurrente esto de que las sopas que prepara _Frankreich_ acaben sobre alguien. _Bitte_, muchacho, si eres tan amable de hacer lo que _England_ te pide y ayudar a Liechtenstein —pide Austria a Canadá, mirando a Suiza de reojo.

Inglaterra reprime de nuevo sus ansias asesinas en pos del bien mayor llevándose las soperas a la cocina. (perdonen la torpeza de Suiza, pero en estas casos, él agarraría a Liecthenstein del brazo y se la llevaría a casa corriendo)

—Sube... ten cuidado —indica Suiza a Liechtenstein con el ceño fruncido, sentándose otra vez. Canadá se pone nervioso mirándoles a todos y por último a Liechtenstein.

—Si me acompañas... —le pide amablemente. Francia mira a Austria con los ojos entrecerrados.

—C... Claro —ella le sonríe un poco —, no es nada en realidad, sólo... una... —insertar murmullos.

—Ah, pero... Mejor si usamos un poco de quitamanchas porque tu vestido es muy bonito... —vacila nervioso al llegar a las escaleras—. Es que _England_ está un poco tenso, tienes que disculparle.

Liechtenstein le sonríe.

—Es que podría asegurar que no lo ha hecho expresamente, porque ¿sabes? él siempre se queja de la comida de France y todo eso, pero en realidad le gusta muchísimo y yo no creo que la tirara expresamente... seguramente ahora está guardando lo que ha quedado en _tuppers_ de manera desesperada para que nadie se dé cuenta —sigue hablando por que al parecer habla mucho cuando está nervioso. Liechtenstein le mira atentamente.

—Ohh... es como mi _bruder_ con... —se calla al pensar que ha hablado demasiado, él la mira—. Bueno, siempre ha tenido especial afecto por las cosas de _Österreich_... —baja el volumen de voz.

—Oh... Entiendo —asiente.

—No le digas, _bitte_... a él le da mucha vergüenza —susurra.

—_Yes, I know_, a _England_ también, siempre acaba gritando muy nervioso.

Liechtenstein sonríe un poquito.

—Es verdad lo de... —vacila deteniéndose frente a la cómoda del pasillo donde le ha dicho que esta el quitamanchas—. _Well, I mean_... —se sube las gafas sin saber si preguntar.

—_Was_? —pregunta ella mirándole.

—Que tu... que... _Autriche_... —busca en el cajón. Ella abre la boca y se sonroja mucho, cerrándola otra vez.

—Ehh... es... bueno —traga saliva y cierra los ojos. Carraspea, sonrojada —. ¿Encontraste el quitamanchas?

—_England_ me lo ha contado. Es que yo... _well a mí, France_... pero hace mucho tiempo y no lo sabía nadie hasta hoy —explica sin mirarla.

—Oh... —sorprendida le mira a la cara—, ¿y qué... ?

Canadá le tiende el quitamanchas nerviosito

—Él... La cosa es, que _Österreich_... está ahí y es amable y considerado y aunque yo sé que está con mi _bruder_, no puedo evitar... —va bajando el tono de voz.

—¿Y cómo has pensado arreglarlo?, si no te molesta que te pregunte —la mira inclinando la cabeza, pensando que no es su asunto pero no quiere tratarla como una niña diciéndole que hacer, no le parece una niña.

Ella se encoge de hombros, sonrojada, empezando a poner el quitamanchas en las manchas de su falda.

—No es tan preocupante en realidad... A mi acabo por pasárseme solo, cuestión de pensar en otras cosas.

—Creo que no es una cosa tan importante como para que requiera que... eso es —dice a la vez que él y luego sonríe. Él sonríe también.

—Ehm... —vacila nerviosito después de unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso, quizás podrías tu contarme mejor sobre algo...

—Ah... Ehm... ¿Yo? ¿Q-Qué quieres saber? —Canadá nada acostumbrado a que le presten atención. Ella le sonríe.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Pues... Trabajar y... El _Hockey_ y...ehm... Las cosas dulces y...

—Yo tengo un equipo nacional de _hockey_... y... ¿qué cosas dulces? Nosotros hacemos chocolate.

—Me gusta el chocolate. Yo hago miel de maple, se hace con los arces... ¿Lo has probado?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Nosotros hacemos chocolate con miel de abeja... pero no recuerdo haber probado la miel de maple. No solemos comer muchas cosas de fuera —agrega avergonzada—, mi _bruder_...

—Te traeré un poco la próxima vez que nos veamos —propone sonriendo—. Es dulce, pero no es el mismo sabor como la miel de abejas.

—Oh... _dankeschön_ —le sonríe, Canadá asiente con la cabeza amablemente. La chica se da cuenta de que ha estado hablando con el canadiense y no ha estado limpiando su vestido.

—Ah... ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —pregunta él ofreciéndose al notarlo también.

—Y-Yo puedo hacerlo sola, _danke_... —susurra frunciendo el ceño. Repentinamente, se levanta un poco el vestido (aunque Canadá no ve nada), y saca un par de pistolas de abajo de ellos y dos cargadores con balas.

—Oh! —Canadá ve las armas e identifica al momento el modelo y calibre, diciéndolos en voz alta... un poquito nervioso—. A mi _brother_ también le gustan mucho las armas.

Liechtenstein levanta las cejas y se sorprende, porque ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Ohh... _ja_! Al mío le encantan. ¿Sabes disparar?

—Yes —asiente—. A veces voy con mi _brother_, cuando está muy nervioso o estresado... A mí no me gustan mucho pero no me importa acompañarle —sonríe un poco.

—Yo entreno todos los días. Mi _bruder_ dice que es muy importante que sepa hacerlo, en caso de que tenga que defenderme.

—Eso es un poco extraño, ahora cuando se quiere empezar una guerra con un país europeo no se suele empezar con armas...

Liechtenstein parpadea sin entender.

—Creo que el habla más sobre invasiones y esas cosas... no creo que nadie esté interesado en declararme la guerra en realidad.

—Bueno, tampoco creo que nadie se planteara hoy por hoy invadir un país europeo... —Piensa en los planes de conquistar el mundo de Rusia y de Alemania y de Estados Unidos y de todos en general—. Al menos no de manera seria —recuerda a todos en el G8 completamente serios—. Bueno, además del dicho al hecho...

—Bueno, mi _bruder_ ha luchado siempre mucho por su y nuestra independencia, en todos los aspectos... el saber pelear por ello siempre le ha parecido algo muy importante.

Sonríe y se encoge de hombros —_Bitte_... no le digas nunca que es inútil —le mira seria.

—V-Vale —vacila asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No sabes cómo es cuando está enfadado...

Asiente con la cabeza el canadiense pensando que la mayor parte del tiempo parece enfadado y se supone que está tranquilo, definitivamente no quiere saber cómo es enfadado.

—_I-I'm sorry_, no era mi intención ofenderte

Ella sonríe un poquito y asiente.

—Creo que ya he terminado.

—Volvamos con los demás —le sonríe. Ella asiente de nuevo, girándose hacia la puerta por que al parecer es lo único que hacen esos dos, sonreír y asentir, él la sigue. Quizás están hablando a un volumen de voz que ni siquiera los lectores pueden leer.

* * *

_Son tan monos…_


	17. Chapter 17

Inglaterra espera en la cocina a que Francia salga con el segundo plato antes de ir a por un tupper para guardar lo que ha sobrado de la sopa, esconderla al fondo del congelador y luego poder fingir haberla tirado por el desagüe con total tranquilidad. Con su sonrisa completamente obvia de "El crimen perfecto".

Francia le mira de reojo con una media sonrisa y sale hacia el comedor con la charola, medio minuto después vuelve sigilosamente a la cocina.

E Inglaterra está, por supuesto, vertiendo cada sopa en su tupper correspondiente con mucho cuidado, de espaldas a la puerta.

Francia se para tras él, de manera totalmente silenciosa y le abraza por la espalda haciéndole "buuuu" e Inglaterra salta como veinte metros tirando toda la sopa por todas partes.

Francia se ríe y el inglés sigue con el corazón en el techo, del susto, parpadea empezando a reaccionar

—Jaaaa! Te he atrapadooo —se cruza de brazos junto a él, y lo mira con una ceja levantada.

—No me has... _I... what_?

Sonríe un poquito, mira el tupper y luego a él. Sonríe pasándose la lengua por el colmillo.

—¿Qué hacías, _pardon_?

—E-Estaba... I... —se vuelve a ver los tuppers si se sonroja—. Gu-Guardando esto para ir a tirarlo luego al contenedor de reciclaje adecuado, no quiero que me rompa las cañerías.

Francia se ríe

—¿Reciclado?

—Pues no voy a hacerles esa putada a los pobres, bastante dura es su vida sin tener que comer cosas como esta —sigue, muy contento de haberse inventado una escusa tan buena para poder guardar la sopa igual.

—¿Por qué no me lo das y yo me lo llevo? —sonríe.

—¿L-Lo...q-quieres? —tartamudea un poco muy, muy inseguro, mirándole.

—Si lo vas a tirar a la basura... _Oui_ —sigue sonriendo, Inglaterra traga saliva.

—Podrías guardarlo en el congelador y cuando me vaya... Me lo llevo —agrega cerrándole un ojo.

—Mmmm... esta... bien... —vacila mirándole con sospecha. Francia se ríe otra vez.

—Quizás los olvide..

.

—Si los olvidas los tiraré a la basura —levanta la barbilla, orgulloso

—Bien... —levanta las manos y hace símbolos de comillas—."Tíralos a la basura"

El inglés frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué haces comillas? —pregunta el inglés frunciendo el ceño.

Francia se ríe y se le acerca, robándole un rápido beso en los labios, Inglaterra vacila y carraspea.

—_Git_! —protesta. El francés se ríe más y se gira hacia el comedor.

El británico sigue sonrojadito y se vuelve a los tuppers con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisita espcapándosele.

Suiza mira a Austria la segunda vez que Francia sale del comedor.

—¿Crees que le haga algo? —pregunta algo tenso, mirando hacia las escaleras.

—Ella sabe perfectamente cómo defenderse, si alguien debería preocuparse, es él.

—Estamos hablando de _France_, _Österreich_... toda precaución es poca.

—_Frankreich_ está en la cocina, hay cosas que no se aprenden tan fácil.

Suiza levanta un poquito las cejas.

—Pero es _France_ —insiste, aunque honestamente está valorando lo que dice.

Austria le sonríe pensando que si las ha aprendido, Liechtenstein sabrá decidir si le interesa o no... Y seguramente eso irá bien para él. Y si no las ha aprendido no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Pues dime tú si acaso las aprendiste.

Suiza abre la boca unos segundos y luego la cierra otra vez.

—Yo no crecí con él... y... —se sonroja.

—Lo que hace pensar que aun estaría más enfocado en el asunto que te preocupa contigo.

Se sonroja más, mirando a la mesa

—No vamos a discutir esto.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Eso no pasó, ¿vale?

—Lo que tú... Digas —responde mucho menos convincente. Suiza pega con la mano en la mesa, sonrojado e irritado, mirándole, sin tener idea de qué decir en realidad pero Suiza se frustra y se enfada y reacciona... bravo Austria.

El de las gafas levanta las cejas.

—_Was_?

—Eso... es...

—Aja?

—Eso no... no... Yo querría que hubiera pasado, ¿vale? No puedo regresar el tiempo, pero... olvídalo, es como si no hubiera pasado.

—_Nein_, es parte de ti y de tu historia, no tienes que arrepentirte de tu pasado a no ser que aun sea importante por algo en el presente, yo nunca negaría que _Ungarn_... Pasó.

—No es ni siquiera remotamente comparable —murmura pasándose una mano por el pelo y recordando demasiado vívidamente su pasado con Francia justo al tiempo que el francés vuelve al comedor.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta y desvía la vista hacia Francia.

—Porque eso fue un enga... —se detiene al ver al francés, sonrojándose cuarenta veces más —. Jum!

—De qué hablan _mes amis_... ¿algo interesante? Casi podríamos cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo —sonríe Francia.

—De que se te ve muy contento —comenta Austria cambiando de tema. Suiza murmura algo ininteligible entre dientes, mientras le sale vapor por las orejas.

—Oh... _merci_ —le sonríe y le cierra un ojo. Austria asiente con la cabeza ignorando el guiño y Canadá y Liechtenstein vuelven al salón, Suiza la mira

—¡Te limpiaste! —sentencia Suiza mirándola.

Canadá se sienta en su sitio e Inglaterra vuelve por fin al comedor. Liechtenstein se sienta en su lugar sin mirar a Suiza y sonriendo a Austria, quien le sonríe también.

—_Liechtenstein_, _cherie_... Casi no parece que te haya pasado nada —indica Francia sonriendo.

—Lo lamento de nuevo —se disculpa Inglaterra en un tono muy educado pero muy distante en comparación con las disculpas que suele dar Canadá o ella.

—Venga... No ha sido ten grave, ha quedado limpio ya —concilia el francés. La chica asiente hacia Inglaterra avergonzada.

—Hemos dejado el quitamanchas en su sitio —informa Canadá como probablemente el comentario más aburrido del mundo.

—_Ehm... Good, thank you_ —responde Inglaterra vacilando un poquito.

—Bien, vamos a hablar del tema que nos concierne —indica Suiza. Francia levanta las cejas y le mira a él, luego mira a Austria, él, Inglaterra y Canadá miran al helvético—. Es decir, _Liechtenstein_...

Liechtenstein le mira sonrojada y un poco suplicante. Canadá se tensa y Suiza carraspea

—_Liechtenstein_ tiene un problema y _Canada_ va a ayudarle a solucionarlo.

Inglaterra mira a Canada y a Liechtenstein.

—Ah... _I..._ —vacila el canadiense en uno de esos volúmenes inaudibles, bajando la cabeza.

—Yo puedo apostar que ya hablaron del tema, ¿cierto? —pregunta Francia a Canadá, quien asiente suavemente. Suiza frunce el ceño, mira a Liecthenstein y luego a Austria.

—Es mejor así, seguramente un poco menos violento —asegura Austria mirando a Suiza de reojo.

—¿Cómo que ya lo hablaron?

—¿Te ha ayudado, _Liechtenstein_? —pregunta el inglés y ella susurra algo.

Inglaterra mira a Suiza y a Francia sin saber que ha dicho.

—Disculpa, _Liechtenstein_, no te he oído —pide el británico.

—_Ja_... —susurra de nuevo

—_Good_ —asiente el ingles y mira a Suiza interesado.

—¿Y? ¿Ya está arreglado?

—No lo creo, pero ya debe saber que hacer para arreglarlo, ¿verdad? —pregunta Austria mirando a Liechtenstein.

—_Ja..._ —susurra Liechtenstein súper avergonzada. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo?

—¿Luego podríamos salir a disparar? —pregunta Canada cambiando de tema, también muy nervioso, cosa que Liechtenstein agradece amplimente.

—Ah, _of course_... Solo dejad que guarde a _Morning Star _en algún lugar seguro —pide Inglaterra. Francia carraspea.

—Es su perro... —aclara fulminando al inglés.

—No es un... —empieza a protestar y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Disparar es una buena idea —sentencia Suiza mirando a Liechtenstein pensando que puede ella demostrar su habilidad para asesinar a Canadá si se pasa. Canadá suelta el aire con alivio

—¿Qué necesitáis? ¿Latas y todo eso? —pregunta Inglaterra comiendo.

—En la casa lo hacemos con nueces... y con alfileres —indica Liechtenstein avergonzada.

—Oh... Bien, tengo de ambas cosas —asiente el inglés. Suiza mira a Austria de reojo que está extrañamente sonriente. El helvético levanta las cejas aunque sigue comiendo y cuando Austria nota que le mira, le sonríe.

Suiza frunce el ceño y le sonríe... o le hace una mueca extraña.

—Bueno, mis alfileres son de bordar, no sé si esos os irán bien —comenta Inglaterra cayendo en la cuenta llevándose el premio a la observación mas gay de la noche. Francia suelta una risita ahogada.

Inglaterra parpadea y le mira de reojo sin entender el chiste.

—Ehh... de... bordar? —pregunta Suiza sin tener idea de qué coño habla.

—Aunque también tengo de coser, pero los tengo un poco mas escondidos... —explica.

—Ehh... ¿cuál es la diferencia? —pregunta Suiza mirando a todos los demás sin saber por qué razón él no entiende.

Canadá mira su plato nervioso pensando que antes le ha dicho a Liechtenstein que sabia disparar, y... Venga, no es mal tirador. Tiene más puntería que su hermano, aunque no es tan rápido como él, pero darle a un alfiler está muy por encima de sus posibilidades porque además ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la última vez que fue a disparar.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo agobiado pensando en cómo impresionarles, por que recuerda que le han dicho que les propusiera disparar, pero no esperaba esto... mientras Inglaterra le cuenta a Suiza alguna sutileza que solo sabe él sobre el tamaño y la forma de los alfileres.

De esta encantadora manera terminan la cena y Francia se levanta sonriendo.

—¿Quieren tomar el postre antes o después de jugar con las pistolitas? —pregunta mirándoles.

—¿Que has hecho de postre? —pregunta Inglaterra. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—_Kaiserschmarrn_ y _Sachertorte_... corrígeme, _Autriche,_ si lo estoy diciendo mal —sonríe el Francés.

—En absoluto, tienes un acento alemán bastante decente —responde Austria. Francia sonríe un poco y mira a Suiza de reojo.

—Quizás podamos comerlo en el jardín mientras vemos a los chicos disparar —propone Inglaterra—. ¿Alguien quiere té o café?

—Debe ser contagioso entonces... —carraspea Francia y les sonríe—, yo recomiendo el té, no es por nada...

—Canada, ¿puedes ir tu por los alfileres? están en el costurero junto a la mesita de la butaca —le señala mientras recoge los platos—. Y hay una pistola de tu _brother_ escondida en ese estante, en un tomo que se llama recetas de gastronomía complicadas... Lo trajo él mismo y no sabe que sé que la tiene ahí escondida, no sé por qué creyó que no iba a consultar nunca ese libro.

Francia vuelve a soltar una risita... esta vez menos escondida, mientras recoge los platos y se va a la cocina. Suiza se levanta y se acerca a Austria, sonriendo un poquitito de lado.

Inglaterra se va a la cocina también, con los platos, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Canadá hace lo que le han pedido y Austria, aun sonriente, mira a Suiza de soslayo.

—Canadá va a saber exactamente con quien se mete —sentencia Suiza victorioso acercándose al austriaco.

—Oh, no estoy seguro. ¿Y sí resulta que él es mejor disparando? —pregunta sin pensar que eso sea posible ni por un segundo. Suiza levanta las cejas hasta el techo porque el mismo no ha valorado esa opción.

—¿Perdona? Eso... eso es imposible.

—¿Insinúas que eres perfecto como tirador?

Suiza entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Insinúas que no?

—Inmejorable... un listón muy alto. Espero que lo demuestres —asegura tragando saliva. Suiza se pone un poquito nervioso.

—C-Claro que voy a demostrarlo.

—No voy a perderme detalle —le sonríe.

—Tu vas a disparar también —sentencia Suiza. Austria levanta una ceja.

Suiza saca su arma y empieza a desarmarla frente a Austria, en un par de segundos, le sopla un poco y mira al arma de nuevo.

Austria le mira y si no fuera porque es un señorito, se le hubiera quedado la boca abierta... sonríe de lado.

—_Nein_, pero _danke_ por ofrecérmelo.

—Es en serio...

—No veo que necesidad haya.

—La necesidad es mía.

—¿Necesitas que yo dispare?

—Quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hace años que no te veo hacerlo y necesito saber si aún lo haces bien o si tenemos que resolver ese problema.

—Cuanto antes asumamos que ese no es un problema, antes seremos más felices todos.

Suiza le mira.

—Venga, vamos afuera —le toma del brazo

—Creo que deberíamos esperar a los demás —pide nervioso.

—No supondrás que dispararemos adentro —le mira levantando una ceja sin soltarle el brazo. Liechtenstein sonríe.

—Por supuesto que no, me refiero a _England_.

—Yo creo que sería divertido que dispararas, _Österreich_ —susurra la chica—, yo nunca te he visto hacerlo.

—_Nein_, yo no creo que fuera divertido en lo más mínimo —asegura el austríaco.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta el suizo.

—¿Crees que sería divertido verte a ti tocar la guitarra?

—Tú me has obligado a tocar el violín enfrente de la gente —indica Suiza mirándole con un dejo de sonrisa de nuevo.

—¿Acaso planeas hacerme disparar como yo te hice tocar a ti? —le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Ja —responde sin pensar realmente.

—Oh... en ese caso es otro asunto —sonríe de lado. Suiza levanta las cejas realmente sin entender.

—¿Entonces si vas a disparar? —pregunta Liechtenstein inocente y sonriente.

—Si tu bruder me guía no veo por qué no

Suiza se incomoda un poco y le suelta el brazo, mientras todos nos preguntamos si Inglaterra va a volver. Sí, perdonad, estaba guardando al caballo. Ahh.. al "caballo". Entra al comedor dando palmas con las manos quitándose el polvo.

—Ah, _England_ —le saluda Suiza volviendo a tomar a Austria del brazo—, ¿podemos salir ya?

—_Of course_, voy a ver como tiene _France_ lo del postre y ahora salimos... _Canada_, tienes los alfileres y la pistola —el chico asiente—. ¿Puedes acompañarles fuera, al lado del cobertizo? Pero asegúrate de estar de espaldas al establo y más bien lejos de mis rosales.

Liechtenstein sonríe mirando a Austria y a Suiza, este último mira a Canadá, esperando a que los guíe... empezando a caer en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho que haría.

Canadá hace un gesto para que le sigan e Inglaterra se mete a la cocina, Francia le sonríe colocando los pasteles en la charola.

—Todo listo... ¿guardaste a las hadas también? _Suisse_ tiene buena puntería...

—No están en el jardín están ahí —señala hacia un lugar en la cocina sin prestar atención al tono burlón—. Y ya les he dicho que se alejen de las rosas.

Francia se ríe un poquito.

—¿Les sirvo postre a ellas también?

Inglaterra mira hacia ese lugar... y luego se encoge de hombros

Francia le mira levantando una ceja parpadeando porque no deja de sorprenderle que no sea una broma. Toma la charola en las manos y le señala la otra en donde está ya el té con las tazas.

—Tu lleva esa, _s'il vous plait_.

Inglaterra hace lo que le pide y Francia le sonríe.

—¿Vas a disparar tu también?

—¿Con _Switzerland_ ahí? Nah, no creo... solo si _Canada_ está resultando un desastre le ayudaré quedando yo en ridículo —asegura.

—Dispara MUY bien, es todo un espectáculo en realidad —le mira sonriendo, saliendo de la cocina a su lado.

El inglés le mira de reojo y el francés sonríe.

—Venga, solo es una opinión objetiva.

—No he dicho nada.

—Pero lo pensaste —se ríe un poco siguiendo a Inglaterra hacia la cochera.

Liechtenstein, mientras tanto, está poniendo los alfileres y las nueces sobre la pared que canadá les ha señalado, y para tranquilidad de Canadá (porque le ha tranquilizado), han encontrado también unas botellas de vidrio y un par de latas que han colocado ahí.

—¿Pensar el qué? —pregunta el inglés como si nada. Francia se encoge de hombros sonriendo con sorna.

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco y deja la bandeja en la mesa de jardín, mirando a los demás.

—Sabes limpiar el arma, asumo —indica Suiza a Canadá, que asiente.

El helvético le mira en plan... demuéstramelo mientras abre una de las armas de Liechtenstein y le sopla.

Canadá suspira, toma su pistola con cuidado y la empieza a desmontar y a poner a punto a una velocidad y con una destreza normales, como si simplemente estuviera limpiando unos zapatos.

Suiza levanta una mano y toma la pistola antes de que la pueda armar de nuevo, mostrándole algún pormenor de manera bastante clara, simple y calmada. El canadiense asiente y sonríe siguiendo las indicaciones.

Finalmente Francia les aplaude un poco, pidiendo que empiece el espectáculo.

Inglaterra le sirve un poco de tarta a Austria y se queda con un pedazo para él, mirándoles... Canadá le sonríe a Francia, quien le sonríe de regreso, cerrándole un ojo.

Canadá se siente un poco más tranquilo con eso y mira a Suiza como esperando que le diga quien empieza.

—Bien, muchacho... adelante.

Canadá traga saliva, se pone bien las gafas y toma aire profundamente, levantándose. Se pone frente a los blancos y tras unos segundos de concentración, hace estallar una botella.

Francia sonríe satisfecho aplaudiendo mucho... muy mamá gallina.

Liechtenstein levanta el arma y casi inmediatamente estalla una botella y una nuez, después de dos disparos.

Inglaterra también aplaude, Austria no, ni a Canadá ni a Liechtenstein.

Suiza mira a Austria poniéndose ligeramente nervioso, sonrojándose un poco. Inmediatamente niega con la cabeza como sacudiéndose el pensamiento y se gira a los blancos. Austria le mira sin poder evitar mostrar un poco más de interés del que muestra habitualmente

Suiza dispara cinco veces seguidas quedando un cuadrado perfecto en la pared, agujerado por el centro.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos pensando que va a tener que pintar de nuevo y aplaude. Francia aplaude también sonriendo sin perderse a Austria de reojo... he de decirlo.

Canadá tiene las cejas en el cielo y Austria se apoya en el respaldo y sonríe de lado en plan "bah"

Suiza niega con la cabeza y hace un movimiento con la mano.

—Honestamente, esto no es como tocar el violín o hacer una obra de teatro. Su fin no es entretener a los demás, sino defenderme a mí y a mi hermana de cualquier intruso —indica sinceramente con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo lo que creo es que hacer un cuadro en la pared es ridículamente fácil para ti... _Autriche_, venga, ayúdanos a que haga algo más espectacular —pide Francia sin dejo de sarcasmo o doble sentido en la voz, mirando al austriaco.

—Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con _Frankreich_, creo que puedes hacerlo mejor, incluso tú solito —responde Austria para Suiza, quién levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco al escucharle.

—Ehh... No sé qué es lo que esperan que haga.

—Venga _Suisse_... haz algo que nos deje a todos boquiabiertos —pide el Francés sonriendo. Suiza se revuelve incómodo, porque ciertamente esto de los actos de circo no es precisamente su fuerte.

—He dicho ya que esto no es para entretenerles... no tengo idea de que esperan que haga.

* * *

_¡Corran sus apuestas! ¡Se acerca el final!_


	18. Chapter 18

—He dicho ya que esto no es para entretenerles... no tengo idea de que esperan que haga.

Austria mira a Francia de reojo, pensando que no quiere que haga esto frente a ellos... pero seguramente no habrá otra ocasión para pedírselo, así que se sonroja un poco, carraspea y se pone de pie.

Francia sonríe, porque había previsto esto, guiñándole un ojo a Canadá a lo lejos, abrazando al inglés por la espalda.

Suiza mira a Austria... y traga saliva cuando el moreno le sonríe de forma confiada.

—Posiblemente esta sea una irresponsabilidad por mi parte pero...

Suiza levanta una ceja y le mira con cierto conocimiento de causa. Francia sonríe más y mira a Inglaterra de reojo que les está mirando mientras sigue comiéndose la tarta él solo, sintiendo la tensión, casi sin notar que el francés le abraza.

—_Ja_? —pregunta Suiza mirando a Austria a los ojos que saca la lengua y se moja la punta de dos dedos suavemente—. Estás sugiriendo estúpidamente que... —se detiene mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos... sonrojándose automáticamente.

—No tengo una manzana, pero creo que tendrás suficiente con... —se lleva los dedos húmedos al pelo, levantando aun más a Mariazell—. Esto.

—No voy a volarte... ese... _mein gott in himmel_, ¿qué es lo que estás sugiriendo exactamente? —pregunta Suiza repentinamente blanco como el papel.

—Solo rozarle, supongo que eso será suficiente para que Frankreich contenga el aliento —le mira.

Suiza parpadea y se pasa una mano por el pelo, tragando saliva y mirando hacia Francia e Inglaterra... recordando por primera vez que están ahí después de un buen rato.

—_My, my… for the love of the bloody hell..._ —susurra Inglaterra.

—Esta es una imbecilidad —sentencia Suiza cerrando los ojos y girándose de nuevo a Austria—, una de las grandes. Darte en medio de los ojos sería una enorme tentación, además.

—Ante la evidencia no se puede discutir —sonríe cínicamente volviendo a ir a sentarse.

—¿A dónde vas? Ve a pararte allá —indica Suiza levantando las cejas y señalando la pared.

Austria levanta una ceja, sonríe de lado y le mira.

—Venga... es una oportunidad en un millón, especialmente porque tú la ofreciste —levanta la barbilla y frunce el ceño.

—Bien —asiente y se levanta de nuevo dirigiéndose a la pared, nervioso, pensando que esto es jodidamente excitante, por cierto.

Suiza tiene un segundo para ponerse nervioso, y pasarse una mano por el pelo, sin dejar de mirar a Austria. Hace... años que no hace algo así. La última vez lo hizo con una ballesta.

Austria se planta en la pared, de brazos cruzados y con el corazón acelerado, levanta la barbilla y se obliga a mantener los ojos abiertos

Liechtenstein mira a su hermano nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio. Francia aprieta un poco más al inglés contra sí, nerviosito también, pero sonriendo, sin podérselo creer.

Inglaterra y Canadá, que además saben lo que pasará como le corte a Mariazell, han dejado de respirar hace un rato.

Suiza mira fijamente a Austria y traga saliva, tomando aire.

Austria trata de hacer su respiración lo más lenta posible para permanecer inmóvil, sin dejar de mirar a Suiza a los ojos.

Al helvético le tiembla un poco el pulso al pensar dos segundos en lo que está a punto de hacer, pero vuelve a tomar aire, obligándose a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, al ver a Austria.

—_Por la reina_ —vuelve a susurrar Inglaterra, todo en tensión. Suiza levanta el arma, mirando a Austria directamente a los ojos.

Austria le sostiene la mirada aun, con un escalofrío y como Suiza no dispare pronto, los demás se van a morir ahogados.

Suiza suelta el aire lentamente y levanta un poco más la pistola y en un instante, con absoluta seguridad hace un disparo certero que pasa por dentro del rulo de Austria y se incrusta en la pared tras él, moviendo un poco el rulo pero, evidentemente, sin tocarlo.

NADIE osa moverse durante unos segundos en los que siguen aguantando la respiración.

Suiza baja el arma y se humedece los labios.

El primero en reaccionar es Inglaterra, quien empieza a aplaudir de manera lenta, haciendo que Austria parpadee y se compruebe a si mismo estar entero, con la respiración completamente agitada al tomar la primera bocanada de aire.

Suiza se guarda el arma en el cinturón y empieza a caminar hasta Austria, quien, con la subida de adrenalina, da los últimos pasos hacia él el mismo tomándole de la nuca y dándole un SEÑOR beso ahí en medio.

Y el helvético, que estaba temblando un poco ahora que había pasado el momento y había ido a comprobar si estaba bien y a pedirle perdón, se sorprende una centésima de segundo... olvidándose de la sorpresa un instante después, abrazándole con fuerza de la cintura, atrayéndolo a él y correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

Francia, que ha recuperado la capacidad de movimiento y respuesta en cuanto se han besado (cosa que ya veía venir), detiene los aplausos de Inglaterra y sonríe tremendamente satisfecho con el resultado.

Inglaterra aparta la mirada de ellos, porque se siente un poco incomodo cuando alguien más se besa frente a él, como si invadiera su intimidad.

Y Canadá mira a Liechtenstein de reojo, quien está buscando su teléfono como loca, antes de que se separen, para tomarles una foto... bastante despreocupada por el beso, hemos de admitir. (es decir, sin tener el corazón roto en plan... celos)

Canadá sonríe un poco al notar eso y cuando finalmente Austria ya está más tranquilo (aunque aún tiene el corazón y la respiración agitados) se separa suavemente.

Suiza se ha olvidado del mundo entero y... ¿ven ese charquito que hay en el piso? ¿Aha? Sep, es su cerebro derretido. Abre los ojos y le mira directamente en cuanto se separa.

—_Mein gott in himmel_ —susurra Austria a quien, hay que decirlo, esto le ha excitado muchísimo...

—¿Cómo es que no te he disparado antes? —pregunta Suiza acariciándole la espalda y pegándose a él, lamentándose sinceramente no poder tirárselo ahí mismo en este mismo instante... porque con todo gusto lo haría.

—Me gusta seguir con vida y a ti no te gusta que te diga que me disparas —responde con, repentinamente, muchas ganas de irse a casa.

—No sabía que este fuera el resultado —se acerca y le besa otra vez en los labios rápidamente cuando va a decir algo intrascendente, pero ese segundo beso no le deja.

Suiza se separa otra vez, con muchísima renuencia. Austria le acaba por soltar y el helvético le sonríe antes de dejarle que le separe, soltando el aire por la boca.

Liechtenstein se guarda el teléfono.

—_Thank you, England_. Tenemos que irnos —indica el rubio con seriedad, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia el inglés, sin soltar a Austria con la izquierda.

Inglaterra se levanta y le tiende la mano de vuelta, saludándole. Austria hace una inclinación de cabeza suave.

Francia se levanta también y les sonríe un poco, aunque sin realmente molestarles, haciéndoles únicamente una inclinación de cabeza. Suiza se gira con Liechtenstein.

—Nos vamos —indica escuetamente sin soltarle la mano al austriaco. Mira a Canadá que casi se ha vuelto invisible.

—_Garçón, bonne nuit_ —se despide Suiza de Canadá, sin mirarle demasiado, empezando a caminar a la puerta.

El canadiense susurra algo similar a "nnunit" y mira a Liechtenstein, Austria sigue a Suiza.

Liechtenstein, que conoce muy bien que cuando su hermano dice nos vamos es... "tienes dos segundos para salir, en lo que camino a la puerta", se gira con Canadá y se despide rápidamente con un movimiento de mano.

—_Danke_ —le susurra. Él, por ningún motivo que pueda explicar, se sonroja un poquito y le devuelve el saludo sonriendo tímidamente.

Liechtenstein se sonroja también porque está suele ser reacción en cadena y se gira con Francia e Inglaterra.

—_D... Dankeschön_ —agradece con una pequeña reverencia, que le enseñó Austria y no Suiza. Luego literalmente corre hacia la puerta.

Inglaterra sonríe educadamente y mira a Canadá de reojo... y al notarle sonrojadito, sonríe aun más, orgulloso.

Francia se acerca al inglés, habiendo notado el sonrojo de ambos y la interacción, le susurra al oído.

—Vaya, vaya... ¡Mira quien hace bien de cupido ahora!

Suiza por su parte, ha salido con el mismo paso apresurado de antes sin soltar la mano de Austria mirándole de reojo de tanto en tanto

En cuanto llegan frente al coche, el helvético hace un movimiento con el brazo y dirige a Austria a que se baje de la banqueta, reteniéndole a su lado.

Austria le sonríe, más tranquilo ahora.

El suizo, que sigue sin mostrar el menor asomo de sonrojo o vacilación, se planta frente a Austria, él aun plantado sobre la banqueta y aprovechando la perspectiva que esto le da, se le acerca, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

El austriaco le mira directamente a los ojos y se le acelera el corazón un poco otra vez con esa postura del helvético.

Suiza se humedece los labios y se acerca más aun y cuando está muy muy cerca, levanta la vista y le mira a Mariazell... Y levanta una mano

Austria levanta un poco la vista idiotamente, puesto que sabe que no va a ver nada, siguiendo el movimiento de la mano, pero sin detenerle.

El suizo frunce el ceño y entrecierra un poco los ojos, tratando de enfocar mejor en la semioscuridad de la calle y muy concentradamente pasa los dedos por el mechón de pelo para cerciorarse de que este intacto y sin ninguna quemadura en absoluto.

El moreno aprieta los ojos con un escalofrío aguantando el aire. Cuando el rubio garantiza que el pelo está intacto mira a Austria unos segundos a la cara... Y luego le abraza, el austriaco gime un poco cuando le suelta y tiembla en sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—_Mein Gott... _—susurra el suizo sin dejar de abrazarle, soltando el aire por la boca y relajando los hombros y la mandíbula

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el de las gafas.

—¿Tú lo estás? —pregunta sin responder.

—Yo estoy... No sé ni cómo estoy.

Suiza se separa un poco y le toma de los hombros mirándole a la cara, un poco pálido, Austria vuelve a acercarse para besarle.

El rubio le toma de la nuca, le corresponde y Liechtenstein, que esta abrazando los abrigos de los tres, sonríe tiernamente.

El moreno se separa después de unos segundos, cuando vuelve a haberse calmado.

Suiza le suelta la nuca y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

—Vamos.

El austriaco asiente, el rubio traga saliva y abre las puertas del coche, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar a Liechtenstein ahí, porque realmente... la había olvidado un poco.

Austria traga saliva odiando tener que esperar, yendo a sentarse al asiento del copiloto. Suiza mira a Liechtenstein subirse al coche y se pasa una mano por el pelo, dándole la vuelta y entrando.

El moreno levanta las manos arreglándose un poco a Mariazell, después de asegurarse no tener la ropa arrugada.

El rubio prende el coche y arranca, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Austria de reojo. Frunce más el ceño detestando que estén en esta situación estando tan lejos de casa... por dios, ¡están al otro lado del MAR! Se pasa una mano por la barbilla y piensa, sonrojándose un poco y volviendo a suspirar para tranquilizarse.

Austria también le mira de reojo. El helvético mira de reojo también a Liechtenstein y al detenerse en un alto al lado de Hyde Park, frunce el ceño notando algo un poco más adelante. Sonríe un poco... y se sonroja esta vez al saber que está sonriendo, moviéndose incómodo en el asiento. En cuanto toca el siga, arranca lentamente, buscando el lugar adecuado y... se mete a la izquierda en una cochera.

Austria que esta muy concentrado en las notas y el tempo de Guillermo Tell en su mente, no se da cuenta hasta la oscuridad del parking.

El suizo detiene el coche y abre la puerta sin más explicaciones. El austriaco le mira de reojo y decide no preguntar, por una vez.

Suiza se baja del coche, cierra su puerta y abre la puerta de atrás y se la sostiene a Liechtenstein para que se baje. Ella lo hace, evidentemente, sumisa y sin preguntar tampoco. El moreno se baja con ellos mirando alrededor.

—Vamos, la entrada debe estar por a... ahí está —se las señala acercándose a Austria y volviendo a tomarle de la mano.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —pregunta el austriaco a Suiza, quien se sonroja con la pregunta y le mira.

—No te voy a decir lo que estoy pensando —contesta textual y sincero—. Esto, es un _Marriot_... que hasta la última vez que yo permití construir uno en casa, era un hotel.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta ignorando la parte obvia del hotel, siguiéndole.

Suiza traga saliva, pensando en lo que está pensando y volviendo a ponerse nervioso, así que Austria empieza a calmarse más.

Aun así, el suizo sigue firmemente caminando hacia la puerta, bastante más en control que habitualmente. Les abre la puerta y suelta la mano de Austria para ir a la recepción, muy seguro de su mismo.

Él le mira aun sin decir nada cuando se acerca al mostrador y pide dos habitaciones... En pisos distintos. Austria levanta las cejas y Liechtenstein también, he de decirlo.

Suiza toma las dos llaves que le dan, y le da una a Liechtenstein con el ceño fruncido, muy serio y sonrojado.

Austria le pone una mano en el hombro a Suiza y él le mira de reojo, mientras la chica toma la llave y... vacila.

—_Guten Natch, Liechtenstein_ —saluda Austria.

—_G-Guten nacht_ —contesta la chica, sonrojándose un poco y girándose hacia los elevadores. Suiza aprieta los ojos sonrojándose también.

Austria sostiene al helvético esperando a que Liechtenstein suba, fingiendo estar muy interesado en un folleto de el _London Eye._

Ella se sube al elevador mirándoles de reojo y las puertas se cierran. Austria deja los folletos en su sitio y se vuelve a Suiza.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunta el helvético.

—A ti —responde el de las gafas. Suiza se atraganta un poco y carraspea. Austria le mira como si acabara de pedir una cerveza.

—El... Cuar... —se sonroja, aprieta los ojos y luego respira un par de veces para obligarse a tranquilizarse—. Vamos arriba entonces.

—Bien.

Empieza a caminar hasta el elevador, picando el botón y cruzándose de brazos mientras llega... tratando de pensar en CUALQUIER cosa que no sea algo como la voz de Prusia, que al parecer es omnipresente, que grita "se lo que van a haceeeeeeeeeeer"

—¿Ahora sí puedes decirme en qué estás pensando? —pide mirando a la pantallita de los números de los pisos en el ascensor.

—¿Cómo es que me dejaste dispararte? —pregunta sin pensar mucho más.

—Porque me gusta.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Suiza entra, sonrojado.

—Es una terrible irresponsabilidad... podía... _Mein gott_ —protesta sin poder evitar pensar que el aire acondicionado de adentro del elevador está demasiado, demasiado, DEMASIADO caliente.

—Te ves increíblemente sexy y agresivo cuando te concentras para disparar. Y el hecho de que hubieras podido volarme la cabeza hacía el momento más intenso y la perfecta subida de adrenalina.

Suiza levanta una mano y se rasca la nuca, mirando al suelo pensando que ha sido increíblemente increíble... en su lista de cosas totalmente increíbles y geniales en su vida, el que Austria le haya dejado dispararle.

—Solo... No toques a _Mariazell_ en público —pide sonrojándose un poco, apartando la mirada como si los botones del ascensor fuesen interesantes por algo.

Suiza bufa por la nariz en lo que es... una especie de risa. Austria le mira de reojo.

—Lo siento... hace... un rato que no estoy pensando ordenadamente —confiesa el rubio.

El elevador se abre en el piso en el que está su cuarto. El moreno sale delante, sin decir nada mientras Suiza piensa que en realidad no quiere pensar ordenadamente, porque en cuanto lo haga, va a volver a empezar a tartamudear y a hacer esas cosas que NO hace, pero que él sabe bien que hace. Se sonroja y le sigue... mirándole el culo.

—Aun así —responde el músico parándose al lado de la puerta.

Suiza toma la llave y abre la puerta mirando a Austria de reojo, pensando "sí, sí... y aun así, vale... no toco a Mariazell", mientras sube la vista hasta el susodicho mechón.

—¿Por qué has disparado? —pregunta Austria entrando sin mirarle. Suiza entra tras él no tan cómodo con el hecho de que estén hablando... es decir, este tipo de conversación siempre terminan en que sus niveles de nerviosismo aumenten... y los de Austria disminuyan.

—Porque lo has pedido.

—Podías negarte, tu mismo has dicho que ha sido una irresponsabilidad.

—Tu querías que te demostrara que era el mejor tirador.

—Aun así —el austríaco le mira.

—Lo he hecho porque me lo permitiste.

—¿Y qué piensas?

Suiza se humedece los labios y le mira, levantando un poco la cabeza. Austria e sostiene la mirada, sentandose en la cama.

—Ni siquiera me reconozco a mi mismo —carraspea un poco, mirando al suelo, pensando en la sensación de después... en el beso y en lo mismo que lleva pensando desde entonces.

Austria se mira las manos y se sonríe de lado a si mismo. Suiza traga saliva y toma aire.

—El resultado de esto —parpadea y levanta la cara mirándole fijamente.

—No te voy a decir que lo lamento —asegura el austriaco mirándole—. Porque es mentira. Ni lo siento, ni lo dejaría de hacer de nuevo en caso de darse la ocasión. No pretendía incomodarte... no como única finalidad esta vez y tampoco ponerme en peligro de forma gratuita, esas eran consecuencias inevitables.

—_Österreich_ —advierte con un tono diferente al habitual, más agresivo, acercándose a él y pensando que nunca antes le había besado de esa manera.

—_Was_?

—Cállate —ordena acercándose a él con total determinación y agresividad, dándole un beso en los labios y separándose un poco un instante después, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo y sujetándole la cabeza con firmeza, mirándole a los ojos.

Austria cierra los ojos dejándole hacer, abrazándole del culo, que es lo que tiene a la altura.

—_Mein gott in himmel_ —gruñe el Suizo, dejando al lado todas sus inhibiciones por una sola vez, quitándole el pañuelo del cuello con fiereza y Austria vuelve a encenderse lo que sea que se le ha apagado en el trayecto hasta aquí porque esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien logra que Suiza pierda el control... Bravo Austria.

Liechtenstein por su parte, se prepara metódicamente como siempre y se acuesta en su cama. Apaga la luz y por primera vez en bastantes días, su mente no vuela a Austria teniendo sexo con su hermano en el cuarto en otro piso… Sonríe un poco poniéndose de lado y pensando lejanamente en Canadá… y en sus palabras suaves y correctas, su sonrisa sincera y su gran altura. Suspira, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo maripositas en el estómago mientras su mente vuela a urdir un plan para volverle a ver.

* * *

_Bueno, gracias por su paciencia al leer, y por... aguantar el Ausui que nos sale casi tanto como el FrUK aunque no querramos. :)_


End file.
